Secrets and Scandals
by Koneko-chi
Summary: So, it's out. I'm the girlfriend of a new pervert. Why does Tadase keep looking at us!
1. Kissy Kissy!

**Koneko: Hey Hey!**

**Nagi: Yo**

**Rima: Great Rimahiko -.-'**

**Koneko: Rima you love it! Also my first fanfiction**

**Nagi: Everyone is out of character!**

**Koneko: I don't care! Rima Disclaimer!**

**Rima: No!**

**Koneko: Fine, this is now Rima x Tadase!**

**Rima: AAHH! KONEKO-CHI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA !**

**Koneko: I would never do that -.-**

**Rima: Grr!**

**Nagi: *Chuckle***

Queen Rima of the Guardians. Yet, the all-powerful Queen Rima is bored of all this X-Eggs and Lets Save Tsuikyomi Ikuto! The only people I like in the guardians are Amu and Yaya, But secretly also Nagi.

Although I have my theroy of him being the past Queen Nadehiko I still love him. I mean LIKE! I don't actually LOVE him do I? No. No Way! Sigh time for a STUPID guardian meeting.

Tadase starts talking about X-Eggs and Easter. Yaya looks bored, Amu is blushing slighty and Nagi looks handsome. Wait what am I thinking!?! "Rima? Why are you blushing?" Yaya asks slightly giggling.

" I am not blushing!" Sigh, I know I am I can feel the "redness" in my cheeks. I try and hide it. " I need the bathroom, excuse me!" I storm off. But I feel if someone is following me. I turn around to see Nagi with a puzzled look. "This isn't the way to the bathroom?" Why would he care?!

Hes moving closer to me now. "Rima, I need to tell you something..." He smiles. I feel a blush what does he have in mind. I mean hes the only guy who hasn't gone all coo-coo over me. "Rima, ever since I saw you I fell in love, the way you loved comedy, the way your hair blows in the wind.. Everything! Rima, I love you"

I suddenly felt something soft and warm touch my lips. It felt...weird...but good..Wait! Rima Nagi Kissing you DO SOMETHING! Then I reliaze something. I pulled away and began to speak "Nagi, this might seem weird coming from me I love you too.." he smiled and softly kissed me on the lips again and pulled away and said calmy "Then am I your boyfriend?" I began to cry "Yes! Yes! Yes" I hug VERY tightly. "Tears of joy?" He asked almost some mock in his voice. I could just nod.

"But, lets keep it a secret? Okay?" He asked kissing my forehead. "Why?" I ask he took and breath and whispered "Because I don't want the Yaya teasing" he was blushing. I laughed hard then I laugh so much I fell to the ground. "Rima stop!" He almost begged. I regained myself and smirked. "Fine then its a secret, but I can act however I please when we are in public!" He looked shocked and nodded. "Then I can act however I please!" I nodded to think we had a passionate confession of love and now it turned into some sort of game? Ha. Funny. This is going to be interesting.

**Koneko: Short, I know!**

**Rima: Ew he kissed me**

**Nagi: About three times XD**

**Rima: Please don't R&R**

**Koneko: WHAT! R&R PEOPLE R&R!**


	2. Rima has a plan!

**Koneko: Next Chapter YAY YAY XD**

**Ikuto: Yay?**

**Rima: Wtf is he doing here?**

**Nagi: :l**

**Ikuto: Begging Koneko for an Amuto Story**

**Amu: What?**

**Koneko: Maybe... But I can't really think about it atm. So shh!**

**Ikuto: If I do the disclaimer?**

**Koneko: Sure**

**Ikuto: Koneko-chi doesn't own Shugo chara! If she did there would be a hell of alot more Kutau and Rimahiko moments!**

**Koneko: Yep!**

* * *

Joy, another Guardian meeting. But for _some_ reason it felt better this time. Why? Because I was actually happy that Nagi loved me. Again snapping back to my senses I head voices (not in my head!!)

"Bye Amu-chan,Yuiki-san,Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san" Tadase said sweetly (sickly)

"I'm going too! Bye Bye!" Yaya almost shouted

"Better get home...because..." Amu face looked worried. Probably about Ikuto.

and before I knew it I was alone with Nagi. 10 minutes of an awkard silence Nagi finally said "_Rima-chan_ why are you red too_ hot _in here?" He smirked an evil smirk. I glared but then he chuckled "Your cute when your angry" then I smiled trying to hide it though. But I knew he saw.

Smirking he stood up and grabbed my hand, bent down and whispered "Its a shame were not in public" I smiled at him sweetly and he kissed my forehead. I glared I wanted a _proper _kiss. I stood up on my tippy toes and put my arms around his neck. "Nagi" I mumbled and leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and warm first. Until I felt something nibble on my lower lip. Nagi was asking for an entrance. I accpeted and felt his tongue "explore" my mouth.

After our passionate kiss we began to walk to his house. I told my mom I was going to Nadehiko's house. It was _kinda_ true in a way. "Rima-chan?" Nagi asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" He smiled and mumbled nothing. I narrowed my eyes "Tell me!" Before I knew it and I was wrapped in Nagi arms. "Rima, I love you. Even when you said you hate me I still loved you and I still do. Please forgive me if I sound like Tadase" I giggled. "Your so cute!" He kissed my forehead. "C'mon Rima, Lets walk" he held my hand and ran forward.

When we got to his house we chat for hours. I can't even remember what! Suddenly my phone starts ringing "hello" I almost mumble.

"RIMA COME HOME NOW!" Sigh its my mother I look at Nagi his face is a puzzled one.

"Yes Mom!" I hang up. " I have to go"I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. Except he pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

Walking home except not alone because Nagi is walking me home. Of course in girl form. I can't show any effection. We get to my house and I sigh. " Whats wrong Rima-chan?" Nagi.. I mean Nadehiko says. "Nothing bye" He lookeds sad in a way. I just wave and begin to cry.

"Whats wrong Rima?" My annoying but caring chara asks me KusuKusu. "Nothing its just..I can't live a lie.I know it seems pretty random to cry but I just need to.."

I smirked. "I Have a plan!" KusuKusu looked confused I didn't care I just made the best plan up ever! "Rima?"

"This will blow him away!" I laughed. KusuKusu giggled too. I smirked finally this will make Nagi confess to everyone that he loves me.

* * *

**Koneko: Cliff HANGER!**

**Rima: Whats my Plan?**

**Nagi: yes, tell me**

**Koneko: *Whispers to Rima***

**Rima: OMG THAT IS SO PER-- *blocks mouth***

**Koneko: *sweatdrop* R&R**


	3. Rima's Plan: Part 1

**Koneko: Hello!**

**Nagi: You still didn't tell me Rima's Plan**

**Koneko: speaking of rima where is she?**

**Ikuto: I don't know**

**Koneko: You again -.-'**

**Ikuto: You haven't even thought about amuto fanfic what kind of fangirl are you!**

**Koneko: No ONE-SHOT FOR YOU! :P**

**Ikuto: WHAT!? I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Nagi: STILL HAVEN'T TOLD M--**

**Ikuto: Koneko doesn't own Shugo Chara or Mission Impossible :D**

**Nagi: GAAH! You people!**

* * *

So your all probably wondering what my master plan is eh? Well it all starts on Thrusday [A/N Just pretend its thrusday!] when we have to do a HORRIBLE,TERRIBLE,DISGUSTING,USELESS lesson which some people call Sport or P.E. I prefer "Running Around Getting Sweaty For No Reason" or RAGSFNR for short. Although thats not really short..

Rima's Evil Plan Part 1: Making Nagi Jealous

It all starts with him: Kirishima-kun. I know it seems wrong to "use" a guy but hey. Guys are slaves! I walked up to him and he started to blush like that. I sigh and run and hug him "Kirishima-kun, I want to be on your team for basketball"

I saw Nagis face and giggled to myself. Pure evil. All we need now is the mission impossible theme. I hum in to my head. "Sure... M-mashiro-san!' He smiled.. kinda.

Before I knew Nagi walked or more like marched up to _us. _"I kinda Rima-chan would rather me on my team, don't you think Kirishima-kun?" He had a tone in his voice which made me giggle.

"Actually, I prefer _Kirishima-kun _over you _Nagi_" His face was pricless. His face suddenly turned into a smirk. "Then I would prefer to go with _Amu-chan_.." No! Amu was my best friend! Now my face was probably priceless! "One sec" I said smiling sweelty at Kirishima-kun. He just nodded and blushed.

"What do you think your doing?!" Nagi sure does walk fast. He smirked

"What do you think your doing? Hmm? Making me jealous or something?" Damn, he was smart. But I can't admit it he would mock me. "Not at all, _Shemale_" He froze.

"What did you say?" He sounded angry. I didn't care this wasn't apart of the plan.

"You heard me, _shemale_" He turned around now. Not saying anything he just stared. Right into my eyes. I smirked he bent down and whispered in my ear "Rima..your not playing nice..then I guess...I'm not going to play nice, Rima watch out" Then suddenly he lick my earlobe. I shivered

"W-what d-did youu just d-do?!" He smirked and just walked away. I glared at him as he walked away. It was kinda of obvious that he was quite happy about he said and did!

Part 1: Check! Kinda but I couldn't help but to enjoy his lick. Whats wrong with me?! I heard the evil sport teacher say or more shout "IF YOUR TEAMS ARE READY GET READY FOR SOME BASKETBALL!"

Playing basketball was hard. REALLY hard. Why? Because we had to face Nagi's team! He was just smirking at me causing alot of stares from everyone. He winked at me causing me to blush. I couldn't help it. He looked....hot. RIMA SNAP OUT OF IT!

A couple of minutes later Nagi's team won. Kirishima-kun just stared at me. He walked up to me and said "You like him, don't you?" His face was pure sadness. "I should of known" he muttered as he walked away. I sighed now what? Kirishima-kun won't talk to me again and my plan was falling to bits!

I sat alone apart from all the stupid fanboys staring at me. I turned my to the left and saw something I wish I didn't. Kirishima-kun shouting at Nagi. I smirked because maybe Nagi would now say something like "Of course she does were dating" because I could hear them or more like him shouting "WHY DOES RIMA LIKE YOU!?!" I giggled maybe my plan isn't a failure after all.

Watching them fight was a weird yet funny sight. Now Nagi started to fight back about why I liked him more. Until I heard the words I was longing to hear. "Were dating so she should like be, don't you think?" I smirked and Nagi covered his mouth.

"What?!" Kirishima-kun, Amu,Tadase, Yaya and random peopleshouted. He was blushing like mad just making random noises like "Uhh" and "Well.."

Now DEFIENTLY part 1: check also part 2 I am on a roll!

* * *

**Nagi: WHAT!?**

**Rima: Woah..**

**Ikuto: *whispers* Amuto**

**Amu: WTF?**

**Koneko: *sweatdrop* R&R Please**


	4. The Secrets Out! Lets Kiss About It!

****

Koneko: Yay Next Chapter!

**Rima: This is going to be interesting.**

**Nagi: Why did you make me blurt that out like that! **

**Ikuto: Because shes evil.**

**Koneko: I WROTE A ONE-SHOT SO GO AWAY!**

**Ikuto: *mumbles something underbreath***

**Koneko: I do not own shugo chara! Thank god for ikutos sake right now....*evil grin***

**

* * *

**

Nagi just stood there for about a minute listerning to the whispers. Amu and Tadase looked at each other. Yaya had an evil grin. "Oh Nagi-kun likes Rima-chan" I giggled myself of course I was far away from this scene. I could still hear it though. I began to walk over there with EVERYONE staring at me and _him._

"Rima-chan" He mumbled. "Sorry, I know it was supposed to be a secret." I smirk and then suddenly his eyes open very wide like big two Os. "You.." He whispered I started to giggled and smirk and the same time. Quite a sight you might say. He smirked aswell and slowly walked closer to me. I stepped back everyone was watching _us._ "Oh Rima-chan, tsk tsk" I gulped and started to run. But he started chasing me. "Oh my god, Hes fast!" I tried to run faster but short legs get you no where! "Rima-chan!" I was people giggling at the sight of the guy chasing the girl.

"What do you want Aho?" I shout he chuckles and shouts back

"Watch your language!" I glare at him but hes catching up and he did. The first thing he did was grab my waist. Pervert much? "Let go!" I tried so hard to get out of his grib but he was stronger than he looked. He turned me around. "Rima-chan, Why?" I stared at him. His face straight. I didn't want to answer. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "W-why?" He stood there like a total baka. "B-because I couldn't..." I looked down at the ground. I knew his eyes were glued to me. "I couldn't just pretend not to like you! LIKE I USED TO NAGI" I started to scream at him and tears were falling out my eyes. "Rima-chan.." he let go of me. "I'm sorry.."

I hugged him. "From now on no more secrets?" I asked him he smiled and nodded. "Now lets finsh that chase" I punched him not hard but I started to run again. I soon heard footsteps behind me. "Rima wait!" Did I? Nope I started to giggle and run faster.

A few minutes later he caught me. He pushed me onto a near by tree and put his arm on the tree. I giggled some more. "Rima-chan your so cute" I blushed and he leaned in and kissed me. It got passionate. "Whats going on here hmm?" I head a very low voice say. I saw a tall man with midnight blue hair and dark eyes and only one thing came to my mind. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I almost hissed I mean don't interupt me when I am kissing. He chuckle and Nagi was blushing. "So are you two like a couple or just kissing for the sake of it?" He was enjoying this. Nagi tried to speak but nothing came out. I just stood there. "Well since your not really talking have you seen_ Amu_?"

"Why would you care?" I asked. He smirked but I saw a little blush on his cheeks.

"I'll find her myself then, I'll leave you two alone to _do_ whatever your going to _do_. You know what I mean" He just smirked and to my amazement he jumped away like that. Nagi was still blushing. "Nagi, are you okay? Too hot or something?"

"I'm fine now where were we?" He started to kiss my again. As I started to kiss back I couldn't help about what Ikuto said about Amu. Maybe she likes Ikuto. Oh well don't get me into that love triangle.

* * *

**Koneko: Future Amuto **

**Ikuto: WOO-HOO!**

**Amu: Great -.-'**

**Nagi: So Many Kisses *smirk***

**Rima: So little time *smirk***

**Koneko: What? R&R People**


	5. Neko Love Confessions Of a Broken Heart?

**Koneko: Yo Sup?**

**Rima: What?  
**

**Nagi: I do not know**

**Ikuto: Hello**

**Koneko: Your Still HERE!**

**Ikuto: Yep.**

**KusuKusu: *giggle***

**Ikuto: Koneko Doesn't Shugo Chara!**

**Koneko: Srsly go away! D:**

* * *

Nagi walked me to school today. We were holding hands it was that scene you would see in movies and go "awww". He was smiling looking handsome and sweet. "Rima-chan? Why are you all smiley?" Snapping back to my senses as usual I suddenly notice that Nagi is talking to me. "What? Nothing,Nothing at all" I was still smiling.

When entered the Royal Garden until we heard a scream. It sounded like Amu "I-Ikuto!" Yep, it was Amu. We were watching and believe me this was_ interesting_.

Ikuto was moving closer to Amu. Amu looked scared out of her mind. Ikuto chuckled and said with a very low voice "don't be scared Amu I won't hurt you..._that much_" I started giggling but Nagi covered my mouth. Nagi was smirking hes being a little sneaky pervert. Back to the "Amu and Ikuto" scene I saw something made me giggle more...Amu and Ikuto were kissing. Tadase came round the corner than and saw _that scene._ His mouth opened I would actually think that his jaw would touch the ground. "A-Amu-chan and Tsukiyomi Ikuto.." I felt sorry for him but happy for Amu.

"Tadase..?" Nagi whispered Tadase wasn't looking at him.

"Its fine, believe me why should I cry about it and be a big baby? I'm happy if Amu's happy" He smiled that sickly sweet smile which everyone loves. Hes very mature for a boy his age. "Thats not the way of a king!" Kiseki shouted. Tadase looked at him. This face was pure evil Kiseki quietly went back into his egg. My mouth was still covered by Nagi's hand. I started to lick his hand he looked down with a confused smirk. "Oh I am enjoying that _Rima-koi" _I started to blush and Tadase laughed. "You two are so cute together!" I glared at him,Nagi smiled at him.

Back to the "Make-out" scene Amu and Ikuto are still going. But Yaya comes skipping along. "OH MY AMU-CHI" Yaya screams making them both stop making-out. Amu blushes, Ikuto smirks. ,my mouth still covered. Of course, I stopped licking Nagi. "Tadase-kun.."

"Its fine Amu, really" Amu smiles. Ikuto just stands there slightly nodding his head at Tadase. "So...Ikuto why aren't you at school?" Tadase asks trying to break the ice. Nice job,but of course Ikuto didn't say anything. I tried to speak but my mouth was covered. "Whats that Rima-chan? Trying to speak?" He was smirking alright. I couldn't lick, biting wasn't really my style.

Yaya, Tadase, Amu and Ikuto all start laughing. I blushed and Nagi started to chuckle. People should invent something that prevents blushing for people with girls hair!

After_ that _scene, Ikuto joined our meeting and told us everything. How he escaped form Easter and now there on the look for him. "So Ikuto-kun" thats a change Tadase... "Your hiding here.."

"Yep." Wow great answer there buddy!

"Ikuto...but..." Ha! Amu wondered about Ikuto after all he did just make-out with her.

"But Easter will start looking, infact I believe that they are already are looking for you, Ikuto." Nagi my man says. Wait, what... did I? Forget it Rima...let it move on.

Ikuto left when he Character changed with Yoru. "See you, _Amu_" BAM! Gone without a trace. Amu was blushing and Tadase was looking at me. I blink was he blushing? Oh no! Please don't tell me I am the new girl in Tadase life! Please no! Just say hes gay or something please.. "Rima-chan I n-need to talk to you.." Tadase mumbled at me.. but then I see Nagis face. Oh Yes!

"Sure Tadase" we walked outside please tell me hes saying hes gay or hes getting married in another country. "Rima-chan.... I Like you..." OH NO! Did Tadase just confess to me? This is bad! VERY BAD! "Tadase umm.." He grabbed my hand.

"Its Okay Rima, We can be secret." WHAT THE HELL!?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! I LOVE NAGI....Oh my god! Did I just say the L word?

* * *

**Koneko: Amuto Baby!**

**Ikuto: What I made Amu Pregant?**

**Amu: No you baka!**

**Rima: Why does Tadase like me?**

**Nagi: *twitch***

**Koneko: O_O R&R Please :D**


	6. Tadase vs Nagi: The Build Up

**Koneko: Ikutos Finally Gone but..**

**Tadase: I am his replacement! :D**

**Rima: What?!**

**Nagi: Great!**

**Tadase: *smirk* Koneko doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Koneko: -.-' you can't smirk Tadase (In head) Ikuto: Only I can

* * *

What the... Tadase just said he loved me...and I just admitted to myself I love Nagi? GREAT this was going to be the most fun I've ever had in my life. I ran away from Tadase he just stood there like a baka.

"Rima-chan..whats wrong?" Nagi asked me sweetly I can't tell him.

"Nothing.." actually everything is wrong! Tadase just confessed out of the blue! "Anyway where were we?" I coughed and began to speak about X Eggs until _it_ arrives.

I am not going to say_ its _name anymore. I glared, he blushed.. something wrong there. "Oh..Mashiro-san" _it_ said giggling.

"What?" He suddenly just stood there and whispered nothing. I rolled my eyes "Anyways I got to go now I mean staying after school is so stupid, See you, Nagi, Amu, Yaya...." I paused "Tadase" I said _its_ name! They all waved while Tadase blushed. Nagi saw and his face went bright red... in anger. "Tadase-kun!" Oh no..

"NAGI!" I screamed almost.. I grabbed his arm "C'mon...lets...go.." he just nodded. I have never seen Nagi this angry..or jealous? A smirk came across my lips as we left the Royal Garden. "Nagi..?" He groaned. Suddenly I was pulled closer to Nagi. "Nagi...?"

"What happen with you and Tadase?!" Woah, never have I seen this side.. I have to tell him everything though.. "_It_ confessed to me!" He stood there.

"Rima-chan" I hugged him tightly. He kissed my forehead "You don't love him do you?" I just shook my head as tears came falling out my eyes. He held my chin and pulled it up and bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh Rima-chan. Its okay.. yet..the way I acted was a little..."

"Jealous?" Ha, I can still tease even when I am crying. He blushed and looked away just making random noises. "Maybe.." I giggled. He kissed my ear then cheek and whispered "Let me walk you home" He grabbed my hand and began to ran. I tried to put my weight against him until he had to make a perverted comment " _That Time of the month Rima-chan" _Ilet go of his hand and jumped at him landing in a very awkard moment. "Rima-chan would you care to get off me unless you would like to stay like this?" I quickly jumped up. He chuckled until I heard...

"Nagihiko I need to talk you now!" _It _said.

**(FOR ONCE NAGI's P.O.V)**

I followed him into somewhere more private some might say. Until I was faced with a weird staff thingy. "Listern to me, Nagihiko!" Tadase began "Give up, Rima or I will tell your big secret to everyone, Yaya, Kairi, Amu and the whole school!" That Evil little prince.

"Listern Little King! I will never EVER give up my love for Rima-chan because so little fake boy asked me too!' I saw his face and I knew was going to happen. "Rhythm...ready?"

"Yeah Dude!"

"Kiseki!"

"Yes!"  
We both character transformed and I was ready when he was until I heard a little Rima-chan voice inside my head. _Nagi, be careful Tadase is powerful when he is angry _"Holy CROWN!" Tadase makes the first move and I jump out of the way. "Beat Dunk!" Bam, it hits him and he falls to the ground. "Holy CROWN!" It hits me and I snap out of Character transformation.

"Nagi!" Rhythm calls.

"Give her up NOW!" I looked at him.  
"N-never!" Before I knew it I was gon--e.

* * *

**Koneko: Okay before the comments about me bashing up Tadase that is not the case Tadase explain..**

**Tadase: Well, the only reason she making me a crazy man is because of the story, infact I believe she has a secret crush on me..**

**Kairi: Thats Me..**

**Nagi: And me..**

**Rima: *giggle***

**Koneko: Also the reason its short is because its kinda a build up kinda like a extra chapter to a BETTER chapter**

**Tadase: Yaoi? :D**

**Koneko: R&R *sweatdrop***

**Ikuto: I might appear again if you do.. **


	7. Tadase vs Nagi: Secrets and Confessions

**Koneko: THE BIG FIGHT**

**Nagi: Oh joy..**

**Tadase: Do I win?**

**Koneko: I am not going to spoil the chapter before its even started!**

**Rima: Koneko Doesnt own...**

**Ikuto: Shugo Chara.. *smirk***

**Koneko: Oh Mi God.**

* * *

Still Nagi's POV

I woke up feeling slighty...sick? "Nagihiko!" Rhythm was calling in my ear. I groaned, I was in so much pain. I found a note on me:

_"Don't go to the Guardian Meeting! Loser" _How rude. What an Aho Tadase is. Yes, its him because hes the one trying to kill me because of her. Rima Mashiro, my darling and_ mine only._

Of course, I didn't go because I was slighty.. scared. Yes very manly, but Tadase was making up some excuse to me not coming acting all prince like and Ever-so-charming. It made me sick I was happy that Amu used to like such a thing.

So instead I will spy on them and I heard that Aho saying "Nagi I tried so hard to save him, he just slipped away" Rima face was...sad...it made me almost cry. Amu was shocked and Yaya was just pulling faces. " I'm so sorry.." Rima didn't say anything nor Amu and Yaya. Ha, atleast he looked like a player with all them women.

I can't even get my education now because of that aho saying I'm dead or something. But then it hit me. I could go as Nadehiko. Haha yes!

A few minutes later I was ready and walked into the Royal Garden and put on that dreadful voice "Hello Everyone!" I waved at Tadase, Amu, Yaya and a cute smiling Rima.

"Tadase-kun, May I speak with you?" I asked him trying to hide a smirk.

We stepped outside and I finally put on my man voice. "Oh Tadase, the shame you bring to the Guardians!"

"Shut Up _Nadehiko_"

"Ha, before you knew that I was a boy didn't you have a crush on me?" I was smirking teasing him was fun. I felt like that Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "Never!" Oh my, he was blushing. "My Heart: Unlock"

Before I knew it was Character Transformed with his ANNOYING little chara Kiseki. "Rhythm?" He nodded "My Heart: Unlock" I was character transformed into Beat Jumper.

"Get ready, shim"

"Ha, only _my_ Rima can call me that!" I smirked and he growled.

"HOLY CROWN!" I jump to dodge it.

"That all you got, prince?" His face was pricless "Beat Dunk!" It hits him right on the head. Until I hear a cute little voice "Juggling Party" Rima? I saw her attack hit Tadase. What the.. "Nagi" tears were filling up in her eyes. "Rima.." They weren't fake tears..they were real.

"Holy CROWN!" I saw Rima fall to the ground.

"Rima!" I ran to her hugging her, protecting her from the Crazy Prince Boy over there.

"Nagi.." I got hit it the back by a holy crown. I suffered in silence. "Oh Nagi!" She hugged me her face was in my chest. "Tadase-kun stop it!" I shouted at him. I looked up and saw Amu and Yaya just watching us fight. "I'll Never stop until Rimas mine."

"Ew" Rima said. Sigh, she still had that side to her.

"I Don't Care Rima, I'll kill your little love affair with _Jackie_!" Jackie? Is that all he could think of? Rima pushed me off her or atleast tried too. "Your too strong Nagi."

"Yes, but I like this position" I smirked, Yes I had a perverted side. I saw her face go into a 'o' shape. Another Holy Crown hit my back. "Gaah!" He laughed and Rima began to cry again. I was in so much pushed me off this time and ran up to Tadase "PLEASE S-STOP!" She fell to the ground crying. "I L-LOVE HIM!" Woah, Tadase face was still pure evil.

"Him? Why!? I Mean He used to be a girl!" Great, there goes my secret.  
" I Knew that! Baka! BUT HES A BOY AND I LOVE HIM! " I mouthed Sorry to Amu and Yaya. They just stood there. "Oh, so you still love a transexual man?" She giggled.

"No Tadase, I never liked you" He face was anger. He ran away from us. Amu and Yaya came running down. "_Nadehiko_..?" Amu asked I nodded. Yaya hugged me. Not to Rima taste, Ha. "Yaya.." she mumbled. Yaya quickly jumped away from me giggling slightly.

"So you were Nadehiko?" I nodded

"Sorry.. I was planning to to tell you but.."

"Its Okay! I totally understand!" She said giggling. Everything was fine for now..

**Tadase P.O.V [won't happen much]**

I went to the Easter building. Today I was going to be mean until I got what I wanted...

* * *

**Koneko: OH MY GOD! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Tadase: Ahem..**

**Koenko: Please don't comment/review about me bashing Tadase I repeat I don't mind Tadase hes not my favourite character..**

**  
Rima & Utau & Ikuto: We Are..**

**Koneko: *glare* anyway I just going to make him have a slight Dark way in this story, Who knows he might be bad forever..**

**Nagi: I thought I was your favourite D:**

**Koneko: My Favourite trap :D**

**Nagi: R&R**


	8. Utau For Help Don't Calll Him Prince!

**Koneko: Hey hey!**

**Rima: Its...**

**Nagi: Chapter...**

**Tadase: Eight...**

**Utau: and guess what? I'm in it. Yet, I'll act much different compare to The life Kukai Souma**

**Kukai: I'm in too.**

**Amu & Yaya: Us Too**

**Koneko: Heh..Heh....I do not own Shugo Chara or Tadase Character song**

**

* * *

**

RIMA's POV

Yaya, Nagi and I were having Tea in the Royal Garden without_ it._ No-one knew were it ran off. Then we see Amu running in crying. "Whats wrong Amu-chi?"

"I-Ikuto got captured a-again by Easter" Yaya hugged her while Nagi was holding me by the waist. I looked at him. He was thinking hard_ very _hard. "It couldn't be.." he mumbled.

"Whats wrong Nagi?" He didn't answered he just held on to me. "Whats wrong Nagi?" Suddenly he turned me around to face him. "Rima.." Until Yaya came in said

"In the mood I see.." I blushed, Nagi blushed.

"N-No!" I tried to answered but she mouthed 'sure'. Nagi started to smirk. Oh no..

"I am." He bent down and kissed me with passion sliding his tongue into my mouth. Yaya just stood there, Amu on the other hand was blushing like hell. He pulled away from my lips and smirked. "Oh Rima, your a great kisser" I giggled. "Anyway, I have my thoughts that Tadase is working with Easter" I nodded holding my cheeks since they were still red.

"Then we should ask Utau-chan about it!" Amu said wiping away tears.

We were walking to Sanjo-san's office. Yaya was skipping ahead, Amu walked slowlly sobbing and Nagi and I were holding hands until he decided to wrap his around me as if I was only _his_. He whispered in my ear "_Do you love me, Rima-chan_?" I didn't answered just smiling to myself. "Huh, why are you smiling?" I shook my head.

"Were here!" Yaya shouted I saw the sign. I glared it down so this was enemy for Amu's Best friend. Amu knocked on the door to be greeted by Utau Hosh-- I mean Tsukiyomi herself. "Amu, Woah you do have alot of spare time!" Utau starting to giggle and invited us in. "Anyways, what do you what?"

"We came here to ask about Tadase." Utau looked blank but suddenly looked away. "Do you know anything Utau?" Amu asked again.

"I Do." She took a breath and began. "Tadase..came here alittle angry. He said Rima had Rejected him. His plan R.A.T failed."

"Rat?" I asked she looked at me.

"Rima Ai Tadase" I just mouthed 'o'. She continued "Anyway, he said was going to join Easter and produce a song. Now excuse me" She began to walk off only to bump into Kukai. She blushed "K-kukai" He smirked and hugged her

"Hello Cutie" Kissing her foreheard "Yo, Everyone!" Everyone knew that Kukai and Utau were dating. Even Yaya. "I Have to record my new song Kukai-koi. Excuse Me!" Utau stormed out the room with Kukai chuckling. "Please thank Utau for her help" Kukai had no idea what was happening but just winked and said "Sure Thing, Hinamori!"

"I was correct" _My_ Nagi said. He held on to my waist. "Rima, hes going to try everything to get you but I will not let him. EVER! I will always be there even when you can't see me" I stood there like a total baka taking in his words. "Oh Nagi!" I hug him so tight. Tadase is evil now, theres no way to deny it. Suddenly I hear a terrible noise. The song went like this:

Tiny stars twinkle in the night sky  
They can't even shine their light on the Earth

Swaying towards the earth, a single flower petal  
It can't even avoid a storm.

Isn't that wrong? Isn't that hopeless? Isn't that so forlorn?  
I want to be reborn, to become a different person

Because this world is so big, I'm just a little kid.  
I want to get much stronger, much stronger, I'm not a mere Prince

(Prince x 4) Don't call me a prince!  
(Prince x 2) Don't call me a prince… (Prince x 2) Don't call me a prince…  
I'm the king of the world!

Now kneel before me (Commoners!)  
The sun, the moon, and the wind, (They're no match for me!)  
I'll become a king that isn't afraid of anything!

I'll get status and honor with these hands  
The whole world will bless me  
Surrounded in endless applause that rings throughout  
And unshadowed glory!  
(You are the King of Kings)

But…  
My eyes are frozen on the empty sky,  
Next to the stars, there are stars still tinier

Pressing against the storm, pushing through the trials,  
When the courage sleeping inside me awakes,  
I can become a real king.

"FREE CDS FROM EASTER!"Some random shouted, Then we saw Tadase...we all stood there. He was different..._very_ different.

* * *

**Koneko: ooOooo**

**Tadase: Woah, what do I look like?**

**Rima: She can't say.**

**Nagi: You Don't Say**

**Yaya: What did she say?**

**Amu: She didn't say**

**Koneko: Please R&R *sweatdrop***

**Ikuto: If you don't-- *gets tackled to the ground***


	9. The True Side Of Tadase! Plus Sleepovers

**Koneko: Its Chapter 9~~~~~~**

**Tadase:... Its my P.O.V for abit**

**Rima: Meh, besides *blush* Nagi does hot stuff in his chapter!**

**Nagi: Oh Rima.. *seductive voice***

**Rima: W-what? *blush***

**Nagi: Koneko-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara! *smile***

**Koneko & Rima& Tadase: ...**

* * *

Tadase P.O.V

Finally I am powerful. I feel the X egg energy helping me. I watched them do they stupid character transformation.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart"

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop"

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper"

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby"

I began to laugh. "Whats funny Kiddy King!?" That stealing Nagihiko shouts at me. Why should Iand answer? " X Eggs! GO!" They go forward at great speed and trap Nagi pulling him to me. "Watch my little Rima as I kill this ungrateful shim!" Even more X Egg energy came to me. Until heard that good for nothing girl speak "Tadase please" Rima was crying oh, how I loved the pain she was feeling. _My pain. _"I l-love him" I laughed.

"If you love himthen come and get him!"I hit him hard I heard him groan.  
"Juggling Party!' I suddenly got hit in the head.. I smirked.

"Oh Rima, the shame!" I paused and she wiped her eyes. "Let me tell you my sad little story!"

"When Kukai Souma joined the guardians I fell in love with him!' I paused while everyone gasped. "Thats right! I loved him and he ignored my love!" I began to cry "He left me all alone..I fell for Amu..but secretly I loved him and Rima." I looked at Nagi he was passed out with Rima at his side kissing him. That hurt me more. "Oh Why!?" Suddenly I heard Easter men shouting my name I used X Eggs energy to get away...

Rima P.O.V

I hugged him and kissed him. He didn't wake up. "Oh Nagi" Suddenly I felt a strong arm turn me over. Before I knew Nagi was on top of me. "You were worried?" He questioned as I felt my body getting weaker. "M-maybe.." I couldn't really speak I mean...it felt...I don't know. He chuckled and got out of character transformation. As did I. He bent down and kissed me. I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Before you knew we heard Yaya and Amu going aww. Suddenly he pulled away. "Rima-chan, everyone we should get home."

"Can I stay at your house Nagi?" I asked sweetly. He smirked, GOD hes a pervert. I blame Ikuto. We say good-bye to Amu-chan and pulls me close to him _very_. Hes very protective of me but I feel very safe around him. "Rima-chan why are smiling.." He paused and smirked "thinking about _you_ sleeping over _my_ house?" I blushed and started to hit to him. "Oh you so are.." I attacked him more. "Rima-chan do you talk?"  
"Not to you"

"Oh c'mon Rima-chan..."

"Nope"

"Why what did I do?"  
"Everything"  
"_Not everything_.."

"You pervert!"

"Your the pervert.. I was just thinking we could go shopping!" He smirked and I blushed. Damn, I was thinking about that oh my god! I'm perverted! "I'll go shopping with you.." I finally said after about 10 minutes. He smiled and I smiled at him.

Finally we were at his house. We walked to be greeted by his mother who kept talking about how we going to get married and have kids_.. oh the thought! _I walked into Nagi's room to find a double bed. "What the.." he blushed and said very quietly

"Since w-were getting married my mother thinks we should share a bed.." I giggle but also amazed that everyone in Nagi's family is a pervert. He kept blushing and not looking at me. Finally I started to kick at him. "Get out I'm getting changed" Suddenly he got perverted again.

"Oh Rima_-chan_, _married couples _watch each other _get changed_" He smirked and sat in a chair close by. "Hmph. Fine" I slowly took off my top as I felt him smirk behind me grabbing one of his T-shirts which was way to big for me and slipping it on over my head. He chuckled. The pervert. I took off my skirt. Thankfully the T-shirt went down to my knees so he couldn't see my pink underwear although he saw my white bra. "Aww your _already done_?" I smirked.  
"My turn I watch you change _otoko" _He smirked and got up as I sat down in the chair.

I watched him take his jacket off. then as he unbuttoned his shirt showing off his nicely toned chest. I blushed at the sight before me and started to giggle at he moved closer to me. He bent down and kissed me with passion. He moved away so our noses were touching. "Rima-chan, I love you..I've never...EVER loved a girl this much..." He kissed me again. He pulled away smiling. I giggled "You still haven't finshed changing..." I smirked as did he.

"Fine, darling." Darling? Darling? I felt myself blush at his comment. I won't go into to detail but he finshed changing smirking "You happy?" I smirked aswell.  
"Very_..darling_" He chuckled and picked me up (hes very strong) and put me on his lap. I knew that this was going to be a fun night. Minus _that._

* * *

**Koneko: Very short but I want to save it for chapter 10**

**Tadase: I'm..bisexual?**

**Rima: Yes.**

**Nagi: Wow I saw rima strip *blush***

**Rima: Yes.**

**Amu: I got nothing in this chapter!  
**

**Yaya; Me too!**

**All Charas: US TOO!**

**Koneko: R&R people!**


	10. Rima The Unstoppable Force

**Koneko: Okay Okay Okay! Chapter 10! YAY Double Digits!**

**Nagi: ...**

**Rima:..**

**Tadase: Yay!**

**Koneko: Tadase your not even in this chapter and the air is awkard between Rima and Nagi so one of you disclaimer!**

**Rima:......Koneko-chi....doesn't....**

**Nagi:....own....Shugo chara..??!**

**Koneko: That'll do!**

**Still RIMA P.O.V**

* * *

I was sitting on his lap in silence even though he was talking to me. "Rima_-chan _why won't you answer me?" I had no idea what he asked so I just said the first thing that popped into my head "Yes" He began to chuckle. Oh no! This was some sort of perverted question which I just--

"Rima-chan your such a pervert...I'm so proud!" He grinned and started to laugh.

"Nagi I didn't even hear the question!"

"Would you like to know?"

"Yes. Nagi I WOULD!"  
"Hmm...I can't say.." He started to laugh even louder. "But since I'm such a bad boy I'll tell you!" He leaned closer to me and whispered "_Do you want to make a baby tonight?_" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Well.." he continued "you said Yes... soo.." He carried me to the bed and placed me on it. "N-nagi..." he climbed on top of me.  
"Rima, darling I wouldn't do _that"_ He fell next to me closing his eyes. I just stared until he commented "You shouldn't stare..its rude" his eyes were still closed.

"I wasn't staring.." He opened an eye and raised an eyebrow. I glared "M-maybe I was!" He smiled sweetly. "Oh Rima-chan your so cute!" He chuckled once more before grabbing me to hug. "Your my little teddy bear _Rima_" I blushed and we all knew it.

"P-please let go of m-me" Why can't I speak normally?! Gaah!

Before I know it I fall asleep in his arms and woke up in the morning to see Nagi staring right at me.  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty" he said smiling

"Morning Sleeping Ugly" I grumbled back. He chuckled

"Are you normally this grumpy on a morning?" I groaned and turned away from him. "Aww, c'mon Rima-chan one little kiss?" I pecked him on the cheek "One more time" on the lips.. "one more time.." Nagi kissed me this time becoming very passionate until his MOM! Thats right, this dear mother came crashing in giggling. Shouting time for school! God, Nagi's family is the crazy.

I found Nadehiko's old schoo uniform and put it on. God, I looked weird. I tied my hair into a high ponytail went down the stairs to find my mother screaming in horror. Great.

"RIMA MASHIRO YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" I hate my family.

"Why?' I knew the answer but I couldn't think of anything else. I saw her face get red with anger. "RIMA MASHIRO YOU MAY NOT ENTER THIS HOUSEHOLD EVER AGAIN!" Tears started to form in my eyes. "B-but.."

"NO BUTS NOW EXCUSE ME" She left with Nagi and his perverted mother staring at me. I was crying. Nagi came and hugged me kissing my forehead whispering "its alright". But it wasn't! Who cares I can't stop coming here. I love him! I hug him tightly not wanting to let go. "We have to go to school now.." He grabbed my hand and waved to his pervy mother.

I was still crying when we arrived at school. "Rima-chan..don't cry..." I heard Nagi whisper. I tried hard not too. Who cares!? I'm not gunna live with my mom anymore. Yeah! Thats Right! I'm living with Nagi.

School is toooooooo long. Tadase wasn't at school, Amu and Yaya were though. After school I was prepared to face my mother. I walked slowly to my house with Nagi as he looked at me. I wasn't really in "planet earth" until I felt something warm on my lips. _Nagi. _I broke the kiss. "Rima-chan.." He paused "Your allowed to live with me.." Aww, he was blushing.  
"Thank you..Nagi-koi." He blushed even harder. As I ran off to face the MOTHER!

I got home and I saw my mother at the door waiting for me. "RIMA--"

"SHUT UP MOM! I'M MOVING OUT! YES I KNOW I'M ONLY 12 BUT I DON'T CARE! I'M IN LOVE!" I stormed off to my room and started packing all my favourite clothes.  
"RIMA--"  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" I grabbed my suitcase and saw KusuKusu following me.

"RIMA!"

"GOOD-BYE!!" I slammed the door and I ran with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Koneko: Rima..**

**Nagi: Rima..**

**Rima: Me..**

**Kusukusu: *giggle* R&R**


	11. I Guess Were Roomies!

**Koneko: Its Chapter 11!**

**Kukai: What about your Kutau?!**

**Koneko: I've been very--**

**  
Utau: Oh Sure!!**

**Rima: Get on with RIMAHIKO!**

**Nagi: Yes! :D**

**Ikuto: *smirk* Amuto?  
**

**Koneko: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**

* * *

  
**

I kept running until I bumped into something. "Oh Rima" ITS voice was evil. IT was him. By Him I mean Tadase. His eyes were pure evil I felt like kicking him in "manhood" and running. Infact I did. I heard his swear words which I will not repeat. "AMA!" He screamed. I started to giggle.  
"You don't call the person you love an ama" That lifted my mood.

I knew he was falling me, DAMMIT RIMA! I heard his footsteps. "Get lost!"

"No"

"Grr I'll kick you again"

"I enjoyed it"

"You didn't. Get lost!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate you"

"Aww, Why?"

"Your a loser!"  
"Rima-chan"  
"Don't even call me that little kiddy king!"

He disappeared strange...I kept walking and finally I saw the one and only Nagi's house. I peeped around the corner and saw something very hot. A shirtless Nagi. 10 points.

He was playing basketball with Rhythm shouting at him. "Woah.." I whispered. I thought that I could silently watch this until that KusuKusu screams at THE top of her VOICE "RIMA-CHAN YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!" I heard a chuckle Oh No! OH NO! OH NOO! OHHHHH NOOO!

"Rima-chan..so you do enjoy the sight of me half-naked?" KusuKusu giggled, Rhythm chuckled, Nagi laughed and I pouched. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!" I was on top of him punching him which had no effect on him what so ever. He chuckled more. "Your blushing" I punched him harder.  
"I hope that hurt!"

"What? That doesn't make sense.."

"Chudd Up!"

"Oh, I see you can't speak japanese when your angry.."  
"I can do!"  
"Thats funny"

"Grr!"

"Rima.."

"What!?"

"Your still on top of me.."

I jumped off him quicker than you can say RIMAQUICKLYJUMPOFFHIM! I glared him down as he didn't put on T-shirt. Rhythm was staring at me. KusuKusu was telling Nagi my secrets. How am I supposed to live here? "So Rima-chan why the suitcase?" I stopped and started to cry again. Nagi face turned into a terrible shape. "Is suitcase a bad word..?" I couldn't stop crying and fell to ground. I must of looked soooo weak! "Rima-chan..." He went on his knees.

"I m-moved o-out m-my h-house.." I said, more like squeaked. His face turn into a smile he gently put his hands on my face wiping away any extra tears. "You can live with me..remember...last night?" I giggled at the memory. He picked me up bridal style. "My mom isn't home yet." He carried me up to his room. He placed me on the bed and sat next to me. "So.." He started to talk but I didn't hear a word I just looked at him. God, he was handsome. I was beaming because I saw him look at me smiling. "Rima-chan?" Snapping back to my senses. "Well?" Oh no, not this again although he didn't seem perverted much this time. "Yes.." Suddenly he hugged me. I hugged back yet still very confused. "So Rima, when should we start?" Still very confused.  
"Whenever.."

"Now?"

"Sure.."

He started to kiss me. Oh, I see what I got myself into...a make-out session. I started to kiss back as I felt his smirk on my lips.

A few minutes later we stopped gasping for breath. "Rima.." His face was a smile.

"I'm gunna go change.."  
"What about last night didn't we watch each other change?'

"No Nagi.." He frowned. "Fine.." I went through my suitcase and found my pajamas. I started to get undressed I was in my underwear blushing like hell until I felt something behind me. "Rima..?" Nagi was behind me hugging me. "C-can I p-put o-on s-some c-clothes?"  
"No."

"P-please.."

"No.."

"N-Nagi" I grabbed my clothes and put them on with much struggle. Again how am I going to live here?

KusuKusu confessing everything to Nagi?

Nagi a total pevert?

Rhythm...I don't really know.

* * *

**Koneko: Okay If I actually get to speak--**

**Rima: Gaah NAGI IS A PERVERT!**

**  
Tadase: You kicked me were men don't like to be kicked.**

**Nagi: and it was funny**

**Ikuto: Yes Very**

**Amu: I totally argee!**

**Utau: Yeah can you write that more often?**

**Kukai: That would be like a AWESOME fanfic ya know?**

**Koneko: R&R -.-'**


	12. So Much For Happy Reunions

**Koneko: Chapter 12!**

**Rima: Great more Nagi Pervertness..**

**Koneko: Yep! Anyway I have a new idea for a fanfic for Rimahiko!**

**Nagi: *smirk***

**Koneko: Okay, Rima and Nadehiko are best friends but Rima doesn't know that Nadehiko is a boy and is slowly falling in love with her!**

**Ikuto: Sounds terrible...you know what? How about an Amuto?**

**Koneko: I do not own shugo chara or the death of Ikuto *smirk***

**Ikuto: .....**

* * *

I woke up to find myself in Nagi's bedroom with KusuKusu giggling. "Rima Rima Rima!" I glared at her I was still half-asleep. I got up to find no-one but me and KusuKusu in the room. I walked down the stairs crashing into a wall. I heard a chuckle. "Rima-chan I believe thats the wrong way" I saw Nagi at the bottom of the stairs with Rhythm and his perverted Mother!

Finally after about 100 years I made it down the stairs. I sat at Nagi's table with his mother staring at us. "I'm gunna go get changed..Rima coming?" Nagi said standing up excusing himself from the table. "S-sure.." I followed him upstairs. He took off his shirt right infront of me. "N-nagi.." He turned around and made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "I hope you don't mind me stripping infront of you..I mean..before you were watching me play basketball?" He moved closer to me "You little pervert." I stood there as Nagi was backing me into a corner. "N-nagi.." That was all I could say..

"Its okay..pervert" I was up againist the wall now. I had fallen right into his trap. "Now don't look so scared pervert..after all isn't this your little fantasy.." He bent down as was only a couple of inches away from my lips. He chuckled and moved away from me. "Oh Rima.." chuckling more again I tackled him the ground crying this time. "NAGI..why?!" When he saw I was crying he didn't say anything. "Why do you toy with me Nagi?" I paused "If you only knew how I really felt" I kissed him full force on the lips. At first it was soft and sweet. But it got passionate straight away. "Rima.." I heard him mumble into my mouth. I pulled away "WELL WHY!?"

"Because..its the only way...I can show you how much you mean" I cryed more. I couldn't believe I was falling for his corny words but...I couldn't help myself. "Now Rima.." I paused he pulled down one of my straps. "I'm hungry feed me.." I blushed he smirked.

"What do you want to...eat?"

"You."

"Apart from me.."

"Rima Mashiro"

I frooze as he kissed my neck. "N-nagi..w-we have t-to g-go t-to schoo--l" He stopped right away and got dressed into his school uniform. I did the same.

After I finshed doing my hair I was all set I grabbed my school bag and ran out the door trying to get away from Nagi. "Rima." Nagi jumped infront of me. "Rima..why are you blushing? I haven't even..Oh its from before isn't it? Want me to that again?" He moved closer to me. I did kinda but...I don't know "N-no!" I ran again only to run straight into him. He pulled me closer and chuckled "No point running away from it, _Rima-chan_" He paused to chuckle "After all, _Rima-chan _its going to happen everyday" I stood there again as he AGAIN started to lick, kiss and bite my neck. "Nagi..."

"Hmm?"

"I k-kinda l-like it.." He chuckled on my neck and moved away from my neck and grabbed my hand. "Well, Rima-chan. I'm glad" He starting running with me basically dangling behind him.

When we got to school. Tadase wasn't there. Not that I care I mean its just slightly creepy. I was watching Nagi all day. Finally school ended with me skipping happily out the door off class. I heard foot steps behind me and I saw Nagi at the corner of my eye. I turned around to seem him standing there shaking his head. "_Rima-chan_ your a naughty girl!"

"Why does it always sound dirty when only you say it?"  
"Because I'm a dirty boy..?" I giggled.

"Yes you are."

"Not my fault. _Rima-chan_, Its yours.."

"How?"

"You make me that way.." He came closer to me which made me slightly scared of him. "Indeed you do _Rima-chan_" I saw his eyes..they were full of lust "I have to have control of myself.._Rima-chan_" He kissed me with passion slipping his tongue in my mouth.

After our kissed we started to walk with Nagi's arm over my shoulder. Until I saw it again. "Nagihiko.."

"Tadase.."

"Rima?" I added smiling. KusuKusu starting screaming  
"ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"My heart:unlock" Oh no! THEIR CHARACTER TRANSFORMATING!

* * *

**Koneko: Indeed they are..**

**Ikuto: More AMUTO?**

**Amu: Yeah.. I mean NO!**

Koneko: As Amu wishes!

**Rima: Are they gunna kill each other?**

**Tadase: Perhaps..**

**Nagi: R&R ..please**

**Koneko: HUNGRY FOR SUM KIDDY KING..**

**Tadase:...**


	13. Mystery,Dates and Ramen!

****

Koneko: Oh mi GOD!

Amu: What?

Koneko: This chapter has alot of looovveee

Rima: Oh the joy

Nagi: Yes Much JOY! Infact you see me beat the living sh--

Tadase: Excuse ME!

Koneko: Your Excused :D

Tadase *sweatdrop* Koneko-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara nor the death of Ikuto..

Ikuto: Huh? What The HELL?

* * *

I watched Tadase and Nagi fight each other. Nagi had the upper hand because he actually hit Tadase. Tadase fell to the ground. Nagi put his foot on his stomach. "Why Tadase-kun..?" He paused "why did you join Easter?" Tadase just laughed.

"Oh the shame Nagihiko.." he coughed. Nagi got off him.

"C'mon join the Guardians?"

"Why? I mean I get to toy with Tsukiyomi Ikuto..everything is great!" I glared at him. How dare he! Amu-chan loves him. "Yes, he is Easter little puppet." He chuckled. I went up to him and he looked at me. "Can I help you?" I glared at him.  
"You don't love me do you!?" He got up and looked at me.

"No, not anymore.." I smiled.

"Then join the Guardians..." He looked down.

"NOT AFTER WHAT KUKAI SOUMA DID TO ME!!" He got up and coughed again. "LET ME TELL YOU THE TRUE STORY!"

"You can stop shouting Tadase" Nagi said hiding a laugh

"Shut up and listern!"

[a/n: Tadase is saying this but it is in Bold okay!?]

****

I Tadase King Chair was loved by every girl in the school. That is a fact yet...even though some girls were pretty they just never...I don't know interested me. Kukai Souma, Jack chair also loved my girls everywhere...Yaya Yuiki was one of them. I hated her infact I still do. Kukai didn't feel the same way though thank the lord! I told him one day that he and I needed to stay after school. Everyone left it was just us. I confessed he ran away I cried myself to sleep. The next day I saw him he was with Utau-- I mean Hoshina-san kissing. He said "Sorry Tadase now excuse me" he began to make-out with her making loud noises I ran away saying stuff like "YOU LOVE AMU RIGHT!"

.God. Nagi and I were clinging to each other. I saw Nagi smirk and I let go of him...only to be grabbed again. Gaah.

"Tadase.."

"THAT IS WHY I MUST BE IN EASTER!" Suddenly an X Egg attacked us and he disappeared.

"Nagi.." Of course he was still smirking due to the fact that we were still hugging. He chuckled "How about me and you go on a date?" A date.. "we get to kiss..."

"I'm coming" Dammit! He chuckled and waved good-bye leaving me to my own thoughts. Even though we live together GAAH!

The Next Day!

AHHH! I'm stressing I need to look hot, cute maybe even sexy! C'mon find an outfit Rima! "Rima.....?" Kusukusu asks. "Oh, so you do _love_ Nagi?" I freeze.. Love? I mean I did move out my house for him. "Rima..can I come in?"  
"NO!" I scream throwing things at door.

"So what if you naked?"

"I SAID NO!" I threw more stuff at the door. He chuckled as I heard him walking down the stairs. He has been ready for about an hour. I found some clothes and thought I looked pretty cute.

"I'm ready!" I said running down the stairs to be stopped his perverted mother. Who of course as being perverted as she is. "Please don't get pregnant use the right things!" WHAT THE HELL? I blush and she giggles "Its okay sweetie, you have my full support" She better watch her tongue or she will be dead.

Finally after god knows how long with Nagi's mother I finally walk down the stairs to see Nagi face drop. I giggle "Like?"

"Perhaps.."

"Hmm?" I twirled around I was wearing:

a red hand with a bow

a short white dress with red dots and white sandals. KusuKusu being a HUGE gossip as she is walks I mean flys to Nagi and whispers loudly "She was having a huge fuss about his outfit to impress you...also..." I didn't hear the rest but when Nagi smirked I knew it was something bad.

I was walking with Nagi until I didn't see Rhythm or KusuKusu. "Nagi.." He was trying to fight a smirk for some reason. "Where is Rhythm and KusuKusu?" He chuckled and whispered into my ear "Don't you worry about them...worry about yourself.." Again being a pervert he licked my ear and continued walking.

He was smirking at me as I held both my ears. "Rima-chan you know I will aim for _other_ places?" I spat at him.

Finally we arrive...were eating Ramen. I sat down everyone was staring at us..

Nagi was smiling eating his Ramen...he looked so handsome. He was smirking...I wonder why he is smirking soo much.

"Rima-chan.." He frooze blushing like hell....oh great "You know how we will be going into middle school soon?" He paused and I nodded "Well...will..." Will I what now? "Will you marry me?"

* * *

****

Koneko: YAY FOR MARRIAGE!

Nagi: Why did you do that?

Rima: My mother would freak

KusuKusu: You have a mother?!

Ikuto: R&R for future amuto!

Amu: WHAT!?

Tadase: WHAT ABOUT ME!

Kiseki: It isn't fair~


	14. Liars: The Bulid Up

****

Koneko: Rima?

Nagi: Shes hiding the corner

Ikuto: Huh why?

Nagi: Didn't you read the last chapter!?

Tadase: YEAH HE WAS ALL LIKE WILL YA MARRY ME!

Rhythm: .....what are me and KusuKusu doing?

KusuKusu: *giggle*

Koneko: *smirk* I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

* * *

I..don't..know what to do! DUDE I'm only 12... "W-what!?" He smiled sweetly waiting for an answer he was even on his knee. I just stared. "Well...?" Again I didn't say anything. "Rima-chan?"

****

Nagi P.O.V

Her face was bright pink. Then being Rima she fainted. "Rima-chan!" I had to carry her all the way home. I laid her on my bed. I was just guessing my mother was asleep.

About 2 hours later she woke up. "Nagi...hiko?"

"Yes Rima, Thats my name." I chuckled "Sorry, about before." I paused "I didn't mean to make you faint Rima-chan, yet if I am that good looking--"

"Hold it right there!' I chuckled more.

"Well, you about the whole marry me thing...forget it.."  
"Okay.." I kissed her forehead.

"Oh, don't faint darling.." She jumped at me landing on top of me.....as usual. "Woah, Rima-chan...making moves?"

"W-what nooo....!" She jumped off quicker than you can say....oh you get the idea! "Nagi..but were you serious?" She was looking away. I moved closer to her. She moved away. She looked scared I wonder why.."W-w-well?"

"Rima-chan?" She began to cry...alot.. "Rima...stop.." She didn't stop.  
"E-e-e-e-excuse me."

"What?" She ran away quickly "Rima.." Of course she was in my house...hiding in the bathroom. "Rima-chan..." No answer "RIMA!" Again no answer just little noises such as sniffs. "Rima!!"  
"Go away.."  
"Why?"  
"Because I SAID SO!"

"PMS much?"  
"Gaaah! I SAID GO AWAY YOU JERK!" Woah, what was up with her. I left her alone I was mumbling to myself until the door flung open. "N-nagi.." Rima jumped at me. She was crying. Oh god what happen.

Was she pregant? But we didn't do_ that_.. _Yet heheh _

I have no idea. "Nagi-koi...I need to tell you something.." She paused "I..." Oh no please be something good. Suddenly she kissed me. I was too shocked to kiss back this wasn't like Rima at ALL. She pulled away "Nagi...YES I will marry you!" What?  
"Rima I said.."  
"NO NAGI PLEASE" She clung to me. "Nagi...please" She looked at me.

"Fine..but aren't we too young? I mean I knew that from the beginning but.."  
"I Don't Care"

"Rima.."  
"I DON'T CARE!" She clung tigher. Whats up with her? I have to take control. What I did before was foolish. "Rima..No."

"B-but."

"Rima...why are you different?" Suddenly I saw something at the window. It was a figure I looked in Rima's eye. They had turned black. I saw X Eggs outside. "Tadase-kun...you liar..!"

* * *

****

Koneko: REMEMBER PEOPLE THIS IS A BUILD UP!

Nagi: You never said that before.

Rima: *IN X-EGG MODE*

Tadase: *smirk*

Nagi: R&R TO SAVE RIMA-CHAN!


	15. Liars: No more? Chara LOVE?

**Koneko: Okay guys I don't wanna sound forceful but I decided whatever recives the most votes on my poll I will write a one-shot about!**

**Ikuto: Make AMUTO!**

**Tadase: NO TADAMU**

**Kairi: AMIRI!**

**Nagihiko: Amuhiko?...I MEAN RIMAHIKO hehehehheheh *smiles at Rima***

**Yuu: Amuyuu? Ew.**

**Koneko: Please Pick something interesting! Or what suits your liking!**

**Amu: KONEKO-CHI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

NAGI P.O.V

I watch as Tadase smashed the window controlling Rima. I was scared to be honest then suddenly something happen which I couldn't believe. Tadase Character transformed with an X Egg.

His eyes was glowing red, he had a little black crown on his head. His outfit was like his other transformation only it had a red cape. He laughed and Rima suddenly fainted....again. She floated up and started to attack me. I saw KusuKusu almost crying Rhythm was hugging her...great.

"Attack!" Again X Eggs attacked at full force. The pain was too much.

"Rima...." I mumbled she look dreadful. Not in the a beauty way just her eyes. I couldn't character transform. Rima attacked me and I knew exactly what to do. I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest. "Rima..Please...RIMA SNAP OUT OF IT" She didn't I felt myself break down inside of course. "N-Nagihiko?" She was normal again. Hooray I saw Tadase come closer to us. Rima was back to her old self but a very confused self. KusuKusu saw cheering Rhythm looked kinda sad that he was hugging her anymore. Ha. "Well done, Nagihiko.."

"Grr Tadase-kun!"

"whats wrong?"

"I HATE YOU!" Suddenly I character transformed I mean I didn't even say the whole "MY HEART:UNLOCK!" thing. "Bring it kiddy king!"

We started with an attack I have never seen before. He got a giant axe and screamed "BROKEN CROWN!" Suddenly a purple-black beam hit me. He was painful...VERY.  
"Nagi.." I heard Rima mumble she wanted to help but she was to weak too.

"Rima, please...this is my fight." She nodded but also looked very scared. "Beat DUNK!" I hit him but he only chuckled. "All you got jackie?"  
"No my dear king.."  
"Just your mouth!" Again X Eggs attacked me. I fell to ground with a bleeding lip. "Haha, oh jackie don't make me laugh. Your useless! WEAK! Why did Rima pick you?! I WAS LOVED BY ALL! Atleast I wasn't a crossdresser!" Suddenly he got hit in the head by something.  
"ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT AHO!" Yep, Rima. Even though she could barely stand she was still fighting. Aww. "KusuKusu?" Suddenly we saw Tadase holding her. She screamed "KUSUKUSU!" She ran full force landing right on top of Tadase. Of course he was blushing, while she looked like she got hit in the head with a frying pan. "Rima. Listern to me....right now if you kiss me i'll give back KusuKusu and spare the life of Nagihiko" Suddenly X Eggs Surrounded me. I saw her face was also most in tears she had no idea what to do. "IF you don't... WELL... Lets see Nagihiko would die and KusuKusu here...well...She might have some "special" if you know what I mean"

I saw the X Eggs get ready and then suddenly...Rima kissed Tadase..it was quick but it hurt me more than death. Corny eh? But it did Tadase was smirking and Rima looked like her children were taken away from her. "So..sorry...Nagi" I couldn't help myself I leaped at her. I landed on top of her and attack her neck and face. Tadase was froozen as ....well ice. "N-nagi...." I couldn't control myself. It was almost like I had to get back what was mine....by leaving "Love-bites". "N-Nagi..." I stopped. She looked at me with the brightest blush on her face. Suddenly I saw Tadase on thefloor. In pain.... "nagihiko...Rima..." He paused "I promise you......that I will get you..." He disappeared as usual. I stared at Rima...again. "Nagi..." I kissed her forehead and she fell asleep. Tadase-kun appears to be gone..

I woke up the find that everything was back to normal..."was that a dream?" I suddenly heard a quiet mumble "No...Nagi...it wasn't...See" She pointed to her neck. I smirked.

"Well..Rima-chan...Its sunday what do you want to do?"  
"Sleep"  
"Just sleep?"  
"No. Sleep and not have some neck-attack waking me up!"  
"Oh, I stand corrected!" I chuckled she rolled over. "Rima-chan...please c'mon...how about a walk in the park?"  
"Gaah FINE!"

It took her an hour to get ready. She was wearing a little green skirt with a black tank top, a big black bow and she had a handbag with KusuKusu Inside....Oh and now Rhythm. "Ready Nagi-koi!" Oh no my mother comes running in screaming "OH MI GOOODDD!" We left the house quickly.

We were walking down the path at the local park holding hands. Of course things were stressful with Tadase but oh well.

"Nagi...have you noticed that Rhythm and KusuKusu are like....liking each other?" I chuckled and pushed on to a tree "You wonder why now?" She of course she blushing looking away. I leaned closer to her face. _"Rima-chan_?" I saw her shiver. Which made me chuckle...laugh whatever.

I kissed her...she kissed back. I pulled away and she smiled. "Nagi..your such a pervert..."

"Thats why you love me.."  
"But...you know about the whole marriage thing?"  
"Of course..."  
"Well...Maybe in a few years time we can!" She smiled sweetly Aww...my Rima-chan. NO ELSES MINE. God, I'm selfish.

* * *

**Koneko: OoOo From this point on there won't be much Tadase....**

**Tadase: WHY?!  
**

**Koneko: Because your Saga has ended its AMUTO TIME!**

**Ikuto: *smirk***

**Amu: OH GOD!**

**Koneko: I'm soooo sorry if you hate Amuto but there won't be much..**

**Ikuto: WHAT!?  
**

**Amu: R&R :D**


	16. Germary and love

**Koneko: Hey hey hey!**

**Rima: What the...**

**Nagi: Nobody knows.**

**Ikuto: Sooo...whens the amuto?**

Amu: Hopefully NEVER!

**Koneko: Amu, you already made-out with him now didn't you?  
**

**Kukai: ooOOooo!**

**Utau: haha!**

**Ran: GO GO AMU-CHAN!**

**KusuKusu: *giggle***

**Rhythm: Koneko-chi Doesn't Own Shugo Chara Or Anything Else Used IN this Chapter! Make It COOL!**

* * *

**NAGI POV**

We were still walking in the park. Rima was giggling. Why? Because KusuKusu and Rhythm were well...lets explain it. Hugging...kissing...holding hands. The usual stuff me and Rima do. Suddenly I got a phone call on my mobile. The Caller ID was Tadase. "Tadase-kun.." I answered it to find a suprise. A friendly king. "Nagihiko, Sorry for the trouble I caused you and Rima...I'm moving to Germary" He hung up.  
"What is it?" Rima asked.  
"Tadase-kun is moving to Germay.."  
"Germary? Does he even speak german!?"

"Probably not."  
"Atleast we won't see him again.." Rima started to walk off with out me. Women, eh?

We continued our little walk until we heard a loud, husky voice. "Yo, Love birds." Ikuto. "Oh, its you Ikuto" Rima answered quickly "If your looking for Amu to have a Kiss-o-thon shes not with us. So Gomen.." Rima walked off.

**Ikuto P.O.V (Short D:)**

"But, Rima...I came here for you." I winked at Nagihiko and he smirked back.

"What?"  
"Rima, I love you.." I couldn't help myself but smirk. Rimas face was priceless.

"Oh...my....f--"  
"Rima, I was lying.."  
"Good." She walked away. Nagihiko started to chuckle.  
"Thats my girl.." He was smirking I saw him trying to hug her but she kept hitting him. Love MUCH? I jump off trying to find Amu to do_ stuff._

**RIMA POV**

I kept hitting Nagi. Damn cross-dressers never can be trusted. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"Calm down Rima."  
"NO!" I took a breath "Your such a STUPID, LOSER, BAKA, THING, HOT, SEXY--" I covered my mouth and saw Nagi smirk. "Hmm? Would you like to repeat that?" He was like 1 inch away from my face. "N-n-n-no!" He leaned closer so our noses are touching.

"Hmm? Whats this? Is my Rima-chan blushing?" He began to chuckle.

"N-n-no! Why would I?" I tried to turn around but he had me by the waist. "Can you let go of me now?"  
"No. I'm a big boy your a big girl now, correct?"

"No, I'm small!"

"Rima, your fun-size!" Gah! Why is Nagi a pervert!? Although this isn't really pervert....until he starts to lick your ear. "N-N-Nagi!" He chuckled.

"Shall we continue?" He began to walk and I walked the over way. "Rima, wrong way.."  
"I know..." I started to walk alittle faster. Even though I didn't his face I knew there was a smirk on it. "Now, Now... You want to be caught and if I catch you...I get to do _something_ I've always wanted to do.." and I began to run faster than ever before because of that creepy comment. I heard a voice behind mumble Rhythm...Oh no!

I ran down a alleyway and hid behind a bin. KusuKusu was giggling. "Shut up!" and I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around slowly to see something very close to me. "Nagi.."

"I win...soo" He suddenly kissed me and I was now lying on the ground with him on top of me. He pulled away smirking. "Done" however he was still on top of me, Men eh?

"Get off me Hentai!"  
"Sorry, I'm not listerning.."  
"GET OFF ME HENTAI!"  
"What was that?" I kicked him "OH MY F--" He jumped off me grabbing his area. "Rima, you little--" He almost looked he was about to cry. Amusing. "Why?"

"why not?" He suddenly grabbed me 'bridal style' and started to run. "NAGI! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No." He chara changed and began to run. FAST! "N-NAGI!"  
"Haha! LETS GO RIMA-CHAN!"  
"Put me down! DAMMIT!"

We across Amu on our little journey. Suddenly he snapped out of chara change and put me down. Thank god..

Amu looked different her face was bright red and her hair was alittle messy. "H-hi, guys!" she waved at us. "Ikuto was looking for you, Amu-chan." Nagi said

"Y-yeah I s-saw h-h-im." She smiled sweetly

"Amu, I can I talk to you in private?" Even though Nagi was smart he didn't see the signs

"Yeaahh" We walked away leaving Nagi standing there.

"Have you been doing_ that _with Ikuto?" She frooze and started to mumble something. Yes, Amu I'm on to you

* * *

**Amu: EHHH?**

**Nagi: Do I wash up? Yes, I wash up! **

**Rima: Oh mi god AMU HAS LOST HER--**

**Amu: Rima hehe...  
**

**Koneko: No, there won't be any LIMES OR LEMONS IN THIS!**

**Ikuto: Why not? D:**

**Koneko: Because.**

**Ikuto: **_**What if the lemon was between us?**_

**Koneko: .......No....**

**Ikuto: R&R -.-'**


	17. Awkard Situations!

**Koneko: Hey Everyone! Some people asked about Tadase well I didn't want to kill him off because when Tadase fangirls unite it can pretty uglyBelieve me, once on crunchyroll they were abusing my friend because she said Tadase isn't hot hes too girly O_O. So Germary just came to my head.**

Nagi: Do I clean up? Yes, I clean up!

**Rima: Stop singing!**

**Amu: Has anyone seen Ikuto?**_**every angle **_**of Ikuto**

Koneko: Oh Amu, I'm sure you've seen

**Amu: CHUD UP! **

**Nagi: She does nothing! Koneko does nothing!**

**Koneko: I DO NOT SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING ELSE USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Rima point of view. **

* * *

Amu and I stood there while Nagi walked up to us. "Amu did I hear right?" Amu hid her face "Your like only 13!"

"I don't care!" Amu just stood there not looking at us. "I mean--" she started to cry. Oh god. "I j-just l-love h-him." Little did she know that Ikuto was right behind her...smirking. "I j-just can't explain it in words." Ikuto mouth was a giant 'O'. He looked like he was about to faint.  
Nagi was holding me tightly. Hope he doesn't get any ideas. "Amu.." Suddenly Amu turned around to find the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "Ikuto! You didn't hear all that!?!" He smiled and hugged her "Amu, I'm sorry I shouldn't of forced you into that. But, hearing you say that.." Oh god. Nagi and I slowly back off. They were probably gunna go shag each other again.

"Do you reckon Amu's pregnant?" I asked slightly worried Nagi just smiled.

"Oh Rima, don't worry, infact I think that a mini Ikuto would be delightful" We both stopped and thought about it.."Actually, that would be the end of the world. But I'm sure everything is fine"  
"Your too happy!" He suddenly spun me around to face him  
"Rima..." He eyes were staring right through my soul. "Listern to me.."

"Everything is fine. Stop worrying" He kissed my forehead. I swear! I should really stop blushing. "Rima-chan..?"  
"Nagi.." I started to cry  
"Rima? WHAT THE HELL? Why are you crying?"  
"B-because.."

"Do you want me to de-flower you?" I blushed and he just had a confused look.

"What NO!" He chuckled and just raised an eyebrow "No, I don't want you to that!"

"Then what?" He looked scared.

"I can't tell you" I was embarrassed and No I'm not even going to think it.

"Rima..did you have do it with Tadase?"  
"HELL NO!" Everyone walking passed looked at me laughing.  
"Then tell me. Did you start your period or something?" I paused "Oh my god you have. Great to know" He looked very awkard. And the moment was.

We haven't talk in ages. I mean apart from little rant about puberty but I'm fine. Nagi on the other hand is looking very dead in face. "Nagi?" No answer "Naaagggiii?" Again no answer "NAGI YOU AHO!" He looked but with an amused face. "Why are you ignoring me?!" He just smiled. "To piss me off or something? Cause believe me, its working!" He smirked a very wide smirk. He closed his eyes and mumbled "you can't live without me, how funny." Suddenly my phone went off

_**Y-y-y-y-y-you... damned dog!**_

Be right here! Close to me  
Always, always look at me at all times

You looked away, didnt you? At other girls  
Ill punish those who are wavering and insolent

Dont touch! Because I wont listen to excuses  
Touch me because Im tired Hey, lend me your shoulder

"Hello?" No-one spoke "HELLO?"

"Whats wrong?" Nagi asked finally after about god knows how long. The person on the other hung up. "Rima-chan?"

"Forget it!" He grabbed my arm. Damn hot boys. Wait... "I said forget it!" He pulled me in to his chest "Rima-chan..tell me please?" His eyes were again staring through my soul. "Umm..well I got a call and they said nothing and hung up"  
"Thats all?"  
"Yes, Nagi" He smiled and kissed my forehead  
"Lets go home." He chara changed and started to laugh and picked me up and ran with me. "NAGI!" Again he started to run.

* * *

We arrived at his house, passing the crazy, perverted mother and went into his room. He suddeny snapped out of chara changedness. Is that word? Anyway, Nagi was smiling for no reason. "Why are you smiling? You look foolish!" He just kept smiling. Rhythm was looking at me. "Yo, I think hes thinking about something which I can't say because that won't be cool, ya know?"  
"No, I don't know!" KusuKusu was giggling. "Nagi? Oh my god! YOUR DEAF! THATS WHAT!"  
"No, Rima, I can hear _everything_ you say" Again, the comment was creepy. He was holding the termari egg. "Remember the night she hatched?" I nodded "Well, shes waiting for you Rima-chan."  
"Huh?"  
"She said, Embrace Rimas feelings, That was before we got together.." He smiled again. Geez, I should remove his mouth...then again I can't kiss him...like I would care....actually I care deeply.

So, I wasn't paying attetion so some how in the last minute Nagi was able to put me on his bed with him lying next to me chuckling. "Can I ask how this happen?"  
"I'm amazing aren't I?" He chuckled some more. "Well, Rima-chan night."  
"Its only...whats the time?"  
"I don't know.."  
"But you know everything!" He just shrugged." Gaah your useless!" I went downstairs trying to find a clock. It was very dark. "Hello?" I heard a chuckle behind me.  
"Rima, you fell right into my trap.." I heard a voice behind me, I slowly turned around to see the perverted boy he is. Nagihiko Fujisaki. That was a build up eh?

He pushed me into the living room. I was scared I had no idea what he was doing. "N-n-n-nagi?" I heard Rhythm  
"Rima, this was the plan.." I death-glared him. Atleast he could of said something along the lines of:  
"Oh Rima, you might get raped tonight." You know alittle warning? Oh well.  
"Rima?" I saw Nagi on top of me  
"What?"  
"I'm not going to rape you" OHMIGOD HE CAN READ MY MIND!  
"You can read my mind?!"  
"No, you said it out loud..."  
"Oh, I need to work on that"

"Yeah, Rima you should..night" He suddenly took a huge yawn and fell asleep ontop of me. "Great."

* * *

**  
Koneko: ooOoooOOooOOooOOooOOOOOo**

**Rima: Oh my god!**

Nagi: *is asleep*

**Amu: Woah, that was pretty random**

Koneko: Okay, I REPEAT NO LEMONS OR LIMES! Why? Because 1: Its rated T and Yes I know I can change the rating! 2: Theres probably 10-12 years old reading this just a guess and 3: There is no number 3!

**Ikuto: R&R, even though Koneko is a bad author because there is no hardcore lemon ;)**


	18. The New King!

**Koneko: Yay! NEXT CHAPTER! Some people were getting confused, thats okay. This chapter won't be as confusing and introducing a new kings chair *clap* *clap***

**Rima: I already know who it is!**

**Ikuto: Is it me? *smirk***

**Koneko: Your in high school!**

**Ikuto: So?**

**Koneko: So, if you just want to be king to perv at little children--**

**Ikuto: Koneko-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything else used in this chapter**

**Rimas POV**

* * *

I woke up to a flashing light. No, I'm not dying it was his perverted mother taking photos of us. Nagi woke up saying "Oh what the hell?" He turned his head and saw what was happening. "Mom! Stop!" He literally jumped god knows how high and ran fast upstairs. She giggled and walked away. What a strange woman.

I found my school uniform and started to head for school with Nagi lagging behind, for once. "Rima-chan!" I saw Amu across the road. I waved at her and she crossed over "Rima, why aren't you walking with Nagi?" I glared at her  
"I don't know, why aren't you sleeping with Ikuto?" I blinked and she stuck out her tongue.

"Did you break up?" Of course, Amu doesn't know that Nagi has super-sonic hearing. So hes probably listerning to this. "No, we didn't."  
"Did you hear that Kairi is coming back!?" Amu sounded alittle too excited about that.

"Wow, perhaps he could be the new king!"

"No." Nagi said from behind like I said supersonic hearing. "As you were" He smiled at us.

"Nagihiko, just join us" Amu said slightly going Cool 'n Spicy "Hurry up, we don't have all day"  
He catched up and did in a Nadeshiko voice "I'm sorry, Amu-chan" Amu...just went crazy like little sparkles were all around her.

We finally arrived at school. Where Yaya was flirting with Kukai. Obviously, and Kukai seemed to be enjoying apart from the fact that he was dating Utau. Meh. "You guys are late! You Kept YAYA waiting!" We all looked at each other "Thank Kukai here for keeping Yaya entertained!" She smiled at him and he smirked and winked causing her to blush. He waved at us all "Yo, I got to get to school!" He started to walk away leaving Yaya all red. "Yaya, are you feeling okay?" Amu asked and Nagi then said "Shes got this dreadful fever called 'love'" Nagi got abused by Yaya slapping him.

We went into the Royal garden were we saw an face that look familar. "Kairi!" Amu ran up and hugged him. He didn't blush though.

We sat around the Table as Kairi began to tell us about his journeys and what not. Nagihiko then said "How about Kairi you become jack and I become king?" Kairi didn't answer at first and looked at Yaya, then Amu and then Me. "Sure.." He mumbled.

"Very manly-dechu" Pepe-chan said smiling. Yaya giggled kinda like KusuKusu creepy. Then Musashi appeared "Hello, nice to see everyone again. Except you" He pointed at Nagi. "Who are you?"  
"The new king and also the old queen and old jack" Kairi and Musashi just blinked. Yes, there confused. Yes, they had a lot to learn.

After a VERY long talk about how Nagihiko was Nadeshiko and blahblahblah the school bell rang and we headed to class. Kairi was in Yayas class so Yaya can have another boy to hit on. Heh.

That stupid teacher Nikaidou? This that his name? Came in with the usual tripping and everyone laughter. Well, I don't that poor guy must have bad back problems. He is like 40 right?

So, I'm not paying attention in class and guess what? Nikaidou points and me asks me what the answer is. He must have some sort of special radar in his head which detects students not listerning. "10" I say everyone laughed even Nagihiko. Turns out we were learning English not Maths.

After my horrible answer it was lunch and we had tea in the ROYAL GARDEN! Nagihiko just kept smiling like he normally does. Amu and Yaya stare at us with their phones hoping to catch a "RIMAHIKO MOMENT!" Yes, they gave us a nickname! How dumb is that? Who would ever do that?

Dammit, they caught us hugging. Kairi is still a confused small, nerdy thing. Which may I point out blinks alot? They were all giggling like the little fangirls they are! Apart from their taller than me.

So I look at the school newsletter thingymobob and see me and Nagi hugging. "Oh, shit" I head a 'tsking' noise behind me. Nagihiko Fujisaki! "You shouldn't use them words Rima, Naughty girl" Again, everytime he says naughty it sounds dirtier than it is. GAAH!

It was 3:30pm and school just ended. I yawned alittle and started to walk to see a sight I wish I didn't. My mother! "Rima!" She hugged me "Your father moved to Germary!" Okay, what the hell is with Germary new hot spot to be? "We can now be happy!"  
"But mom.." I looked at Nagi who was smirking at me...an evil smirk.

"Rima, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry.." She was still hugging me. Nagi began to walk home with Amu. "I'll just get my stuff--"  
"I bought you some new stuff! Comedy stuff! You'll love it!" Nagi waved at me and winked. I blushed because my mom was right there. GAAAHH!

So I'm now living with my mom again and shes alot more friendly than usual. "Rima-chan Dinner!" It turns we are having instant ramen. Mom!

That instant ramen was good! I was in my room listerning to these funny australian men called Hamish and Andy. Of course I can't really understand English or are they speaking in Australian? Whos know, anyway my mother screams "RIIIMMAAA THEEE PHOOOOONE IIIIIS FOOOOR YOOOOOUUU!" To many vowels. Anyway I went down to stairs to see and a happy mother handing me the phone "Yo"

"Rima?"  
"Yes, thats my name." Idoit.

"Its me!"  
"Oh you!" Again idoit

"How are you?" Wow, they are an idoit

"I'm great..."  
"Good to know!' Again they are an idoit

"Well I have to go now.."  
"Aww, your going to chat with your best friend?" Who the hell is this?

"Sorry. Good bye!" I hang up to see a confused look on KusuKusu face  
"Who was it?" I shrugged then KusuKusu did is this creepy voice "WHEN A STRANGER CALLS..." I freaked out.

I had a shower knowing that no perverted long hair dude would come in. Not going to mention a name...

I went to bed trying to sleep but I just can't even though I'm yawning like a hippo. KusuKusu was asleep so theres no-one to keep me awake I might aswell sleep--

I woke up to my mother screaming "SCHOOOOOOL TIIIIMEEE" Again, with the vowels. I got dressed woke up KusuKusu. I ate to pancakes my mother cooked and walked outside to walk.

My mom gave me a lift instead. I got dropped off at the front gate and stepped out to see Nagi waiting for me. Smirking and winking. I saw Yaya talking to Kukai he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, winked and said "See you, _Yaya-chi_!" She blushed so much it wasn't funny. I heard some of Kukais friend says "Hitting on a grade schooler? I thought you were going out with the idol?!" I ignored them all from that point on. "Yo, Rima" Nagi said in a voice you don't want to hear. "You know Yaya and Kukai should be together eh?" When did he become cupid?  
"When did you become cupid?" He smiled

"The time I kissed your lips.." Corny idoit. But somehow I fell for it

"Nagi-kun.." Amu stared at us. Looking sad I heard her mumble

"Ikuto.." As usual he popped out of no where and said

"What?" She screamed and was about to fall over until he caught her. She was blushing like crazy. Not that I was taking photos of 'their' little moment for payback.

Haha, I printed to photo out and gave it too the newsletter dude. I think his name was...I dunno.

So I have to wait until next week for Amus photo be up. Meh, I'll catch one of Yaya in the mean time!

School is too boring to even think/write/talk about! Why today is sports day and we are playing volleyball.

Okay,I fail at volleyball! I'm on Yayas, Amu and they put us with Saaya. We are against:  
Nagi

Kairi and two other random dudes. Amu character changed with Ran and is the only one hitting the ball because she jumps infront of Yaya, Saaya doesn't want to break a nail and me....you know the drill.

We ended up losing making Yaya throw a fit, Amu scream at Ran and Saaya well she just walked off. Such is life.

At the end of day Amu saw Ikuto and literally frooze. She wouldn't move even her eyes stopped blinking. "Amu-chi?" Yaya asked. Amu eyes were glued to Ikuto. Of course, Ikuto saw this and was very confused. "Amu-chan, snap out of it!" I screamed in her ear. She looked at me and then Yaya and finally blinked. Then she looked forward again and went into a trance. Ikuto walked up to her and poked her nose. She blushed at his touch. Yaya and I walked away giggling. We didn't hear the convesation but Ikuto kissed Amu cheek and looked at us, smirked then winked. Yaya giggled like a fool, I gave him the famous MASHIRO-SAN DEATH GLARE! He looked away then hahaha.

Ikuto grabbed Amu and jumped away. It was funny slight. Nagi creeped up behind me and turned me around "My moms late.." I mumbled. He smirked and closed his eyes. "She'll be here soon." I suddenly I see my mother. "I have to go...bye" He pulled me into a passionate kiss, it controlled me. But there was something weird about this kiss. He seemed to kiss so much like it was our last..

* * *

**Koneko: OoOOooOO--**

**Nagi: SHUT UP WITH THE OooOoooo OKAY!**

**Rima: Anger Management.**

**Ikuto: Its Kairi?**

**Kairi: Haha, yes I'm in again!**

**Musashi: Don't fluster, kairi!**

**Amu: R&R ~_^**

**Ikuto: Don't Wink like that Amu-chan**

**Kukai: I flirt with Yaya?!  
**

**Yaya: I kissed a pocky and I liked it!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***


	19. Break Up!

**Koneko: Hello! Sorry about the cliffhanger...I like cliffhangers..**

**Ikuto: I'll hang you off a cliff!**

**Rima: Why Ikuto always here?**

**Nagi: Because somehow hes important to story?**

**Koneko: Some people have been saying about Yaya to make her with Kairi or Kukai to be honest I have no idea. Remember Kukai is with Utau. But Kairi...perhaps he might who knows? I do like Kukaya ALOT and Kutau but I've never actually thought about Kairi x Yaya as a couple!**

**Rima: That was the longest thing I think you have ever said**

**Koneko: Probably. Now IKUTO DISCLAIMER!**

Ikuto: Koneko-chi Doesn't Own Shugo Chara If She Did She Wouldn't Be Writing Fanfics Now Hmm?

* * *

When I was in the car my mom kept saying how cute he was, and how I was lucky to find a man like that. I just made random noises such as "Ohhh" and "Is that so?"

When we arrived home she starting to cook something. I had no idea what. I got changed into a very badgy dane cook shirt and pants with stars on. A.K.A my pajamas!

My mom called me for dinner, I haven't heard from Nagi. He normally calls. Oh well, probably at basketball practise.

He finally called after my disgusting pumpkin soup or atleast thats what she called it. She got it from an amercian cook book or something! The phone then suddenly rung.

"Hi, Rima-chan!"  
"Your late!'

"Sorry, Rima-chan.."

"You should be!" I made a 'hmph!' noise

He chuckled "Oh Rima-chan, hows life without the handsome man you call a boyfriend?"

"Oh, terrible!" I teased through the phone somehow I knew he was smirking. "If only you were here"  
"Oh, Rima...you sound very sad."

"I am.." I was then...I mean I did miss him. "I going now, Ciao" I hung up before he had a chance to speak. Heh heh...

I tried to get to bed, even KusuKusu was asleep. I just laid there, thinking about a certain long haired boy. "Rima..." I talked to myself "why must you feel like this?" I had written a song, I began to sing it softly

_After school, talking, the sunset glows  
I drop by that one boy.  
I pretend not to be interested, but Im hoping for something.  
Pressing my bag into my white blouse,  
The cool wind blows, your gaze is hot._

Its not like Im interested in a romantic kind of love.  
I really dont want our eyes to meet.  
But if you happen to really tell me that you like me,  
Itll make me smile with all my heart.

I knew it from the beginning, this strange feeling  
That kid and I,  
And everyone and anyone, is the heroine of their own drama (TV show)  
I close my secret diary to my chest  
Itll come to me one day, someday, romaance

At the highest point on the ferris wheel in the amusement park,  
Im scared, my voice seems to disappear  
The tiny houses and streets look like scattered little toys.  
Why do you like me?

Its not like Im interested in a romantic kind of love.  
I really dont want our eyes to meet.  
But if you happen to really tell me that you like me,  
It'll make me smile with all my heart.

Now I feel kinda sleepy....good night.

* * *

**Nagis POV (A/N Nagi: Took awhile! Koneko: You Can't make authors notes!)**

I woke up feeling kinda dizzy. "Rhythm?"  
"Whassup Dude?" As much I as like rhythm I was waiting for Termari to come back out. "I feel weird" He chuckled, like he would listern! Termari, please come out soon!

I got changed into the usual: School Uniform, today was Wednesday. I went downstairs to see that my mother wasn't awake yet. I cooked her breakfast and left her a note. I opened the door to see Amu standing right there. "Oh, Amu-chan!" I said in a friendly voice.  
"Morning Nagi!" She literally bear hugged me. "How are you?"  
"I'm well" She started to walk. I thought I might aswell join her. I then saw Utau. "Oh, I didn't know you were here, Hoshina-san!"

"Save your breath, I'm getting tired of Kukai sneaking out to see Yaya, Perhaps he likes her!"

"I don't think.." I started to say but of course she stopped me

"I just don't get it!" She kept talking Amu was looking at me with eyes saying 'make her shut up!' We reached the school and as usual Kukai was talking to Yaya.

"That little ama, look at her. Shes enjoying it" I saw Rima walking to school. I stared at her "Oh, dream boy! Its my problems here!" Utau slapped me on the head.

"ow, what the hell?!"

"You needed that thank you." She went back to spying on Kukai. She made a hissing noise.

"Utau, came down, how about I just interupt them?" Amu said trying to sound smart. She smirked. "Go, Amu!"

Amu walked down and literally hugged Yaya so much her face was pale from blood loss. "S-s-see you, K-k-Kukai-kun"  
"Later Yaya-chi" She blushed at the nickname. I have no idea how. I walked up to Amu who was staring at Kukai.

"Whats going on?" Rima and Kairi came running. Then they saw Kukai get tackled by Utau. "Oh god." Rima muttered. Kukai had a panic attack.

"Utau!" We heard Kukai scream.

"Shut up, you cheat!" We were watching this. "How dare you ignore me! Talk to Yaya!" She began to cry and punch his chest. "What the hell, Yayas my friend!"  
"I don't care, she likes you!"

"You actually think I'm gunna cheat! You don't have any trust Utau!?"

"Yaya-chi?" She paused "You never nickname me! Have Yaya LIKE I CARE!"

"Oh so we are breaking up now?!' Utau got off Kukai and began to cry. "Utau?!"  
Kukai voice was scary. Rima was clinging to me. Daichi came running to us, or more like flying. "Don't ever ever talk to me like that!!" she character changed with Iru. A Dark Aura filled the air. God, that sounds weird

"Utau.." Kukai whispered "Calm..down" He grabbed her in a tight stronghold she squirmed but he was too strong. "Utau..." He smiled at her. Her eyes were basically glowing, I then looked at Yaya, her eyes were filled with tears. "Do you hate me, Utau?"  
"Yes." Kukai let go of her.

"Fine then, good bye" He walked away "See you, _Yaya-chi_" The way he said it was different this time. Very,very different.

Utau looked a Yaya, with a murderous icey cold glare. Yaya squeaked and hid behind Kairi. "Ace?"  
"Class Prez, hide me, she'll eat me!" Rima looked me with a confused face. I winked at her, she looked away.

I heard her mumble something, I love her stupidity.

Utau stormed off. Shes scary whens she angry. Kukai friends were teasing him, he looked like he wanted to kill puppies. "Yaya?" Rima asked she looked at Rima.

"I didn't mean too.." Amu hugged Yaya. "Amu-chiii!!" She grabbed on to Amu.  
"Yaya!" I felt Rima body shake, jealously of Yaya. I chuckled and she looked up.

"Whats so funny?" She pouted making her look cute.

"Simple, you." She let out a hiss.

"You two are such lovebirds!" Yaya exclaimed switiching moods. Rima then hissed at Yaya, she was like a cat. Which isn't good because she might try and hit on Amu. I'm talking about Ikuto..

Kairi was looking at me, studying me. It was creepy. Rima ignored me still making random hissing noises. "Interesting.." Kairi mumbled.

"What is Class Prez?" Kairi mumbled something under his breath at Amus Question.

Yaya was shouting something random. I just sighed. Guardian meetings = a waste of life.

Nikaidou-sensei was asking random questions with the 'oh-noes-I-fell-over-again' thing. He asked me a question "Nagihiko Fujisaki! What is the answer?!" He read the question out loud, as if I couldn't read.

"If 10y=1 and 10x=1, what is the value of x+y?" I had to get up and write on the blackboard

"x+y = 1/5." Thats what I wrote. Nikaidou-sensei face dropped, yes I was right.

After school I saw Rima waiting for her mother again. I walked up to her "Hello!" She looked at me her eyes locked into mine. "You when you kissed me..."  
"Yes..?"

"why did it feel...odd?"

"odd?"  
"Like it was our last kiss, or something!"

"Rima, I'm not moving. Your silly."

"I am not silly!"

"Your right, your just very stupid." She made the same weird hissing noise. "Please stop with the hiss noise!" It more of a demand then a question.

"So you promise your not moving away?"

I chuckled "Promise." Her face lit up. I saw her mothers car. "Good-bye Rima-chan" I then quickly added "Not forever". She skipped away happily.

I began to walk home thinking about the days events:

Kukai and Utau broke up

Nikaidou-sensei wants me to get a question wrong.

Rima thinkings or though I was moving.

Weird day.

* * *

**Koneko: Oo..**

**Nagi: If you dare woman!**

**Utau: Why are you so anti-kutau at the moment?!**

Koneko: Eek! I'm not, whos know maybe Kairi gets Yaya, Utau gets back with Kukai...its all in my fanfic book *Points*

**Rima: *steals* OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE--**

**Koneko: CHUD UP! Maybe Utau and Kukai are the next saga?!  
**

**Kukai: R&R!**


	20. Utau's New Song

**Koneko: Yo, I haven't updated in awhile, please forgive me! Wow, over 100 reviews? Last time I looked it was like 80. ;_; **

**Rima: Yeah, but very very scared!**

**Nagi: What?**

**Koneko: Err...O'Kay.**

**Ikuto: Yes, finally your back now make some AMUTO!**

**Amu: Ehhh?**

**Koneko: No, the focus is on Kairi x Yaya x Kukai x Utau Sittyation!**

**Ikuto: Who cares?**

**Koneko: Grr! Whatever! DISCLAIMER......Nikaidou!**

**Amu:WTF?**

**Nikaidou: Koneko-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara! or anything in this chapter!**

**Rima POV NOTE: ANYTHING WITH A * HAS AN AUTHOR NOTE ABOUT IT :D**

* * *

So, Its Saturday. We are...being Nagi, Amu, Kairi, Yaya, Ikuto and I with Utau. She was still angry from yesterday.

"Utau..calm down..get over it. Thats why you shouldn't date younger men.." Ikuto said smugly. It didn't really care about love.

She hissed back at him "Well Ikuto, Kukai is only a year younger***** than me and Ikuto just because I don't like staring at little girls all day doesn't me I can just get over it!" Ikuto chuckled.

"Yeah, you like staring at little boys!" Utau attacked.

"Got yourself in big trouble-nya" Yoru said. Iru kicked Yoru and Eru just stood there. Amu didn't do anything. Nagi grabbed my hand. Yaya skipped next to Kairi, making him blush.

Utau who stomping making ants scream...she was wearing high heels..painful. "AMU!" Amu jumped and basically scream "Y-Yes?"

"I hate Kukai do you?"  
"Well...hes is my frie--"  
"DO YOU!?"  
"Yeaahhhh!" Amu said hiding behind Ikuto. However, this only made him smirk.

Eru and Iru tried to help however they just got flicked. Ah, pain. "Utau...?" Kairi asked.  
"WHAT!?!" She said

"So, if you hate him then why are you making such a big deal? Personally I believe that you still love him and you choose to hate him.." Twitch...Kairi was never seen again...

"Hey, where did Kairi go?" Yaya asked, she turned around to Kairi whimpering in fear.

I was still walking with Nagi who kept talking about Physics. Yay! "What do you reckon Rima?"  
Now, I have no idea what the hell he was saying so I just said  
"That your hot" Simple. Except of cause I was thinking right and since Nagi probably got pervert lessons from Ikuto he went all peverted on my ass. Not literally.

"Well my oh my, I just asked a simple non-perverted physics question and you however turned into something perverted....Rima, you'll have to be punished" he moved closer to me.

"Nagi, have you taken your pills today?" Kairi asked

"Have you taken your SHUT THE HELL UP?" Nagi asked

"Ah, Touche" Ikuto said holding back his from trying to kill a little 8 year old wearing a soccer uniform. "How about you write a song?" Yaya said being very excited.....as usual. I don't know she could.

"Yeah good idea, whore" Utau said, except Yaya doesn't know what whore means so she thought it meant pretty.

We walked to Utau's Studio and she wrote down a song, very quickly and she began to sing;

αѕ ι ℓσσк υρ ιитσ тнє иιɢнт ѕкч,  
мч нєαят вєαтѕ ωιтн тнє ρℓαиєт,  
αѕ мч єчєѕ ѕ¢αи тнє ѕкч,  
мч нєαят вєαтѕ ℓσυ∂єя,  
вυт ωнєи чσυ αяє иєαя,  
мч нєαят ℓσиɢѕ ƒσя чσυ...

тσ ℓσvε ιѕ тσ ѕнαяє ℓιƒє тσɢєтнєя  
тσ вυιℓ∂ ѕρє¢ιαℓ ρℓαиѕ נυѕт ƒσя тωσ  
тσ ωσяк ѕι∂є вч ѕι∂є  
αи∂ ѕмιℓє ωιтн ρяι∂є  
αѕ σиє вч σиє,∂яєαмѕ αℓℓ ¢σмє тяυє...

тσ ℓσvε ιѕ тσ нєℓρ αи∂ єи¢συяαɢє  
ωιтн ѕмιℓєѕ αи∂ ѕιи¢єяє ωσя∂ѕ σƒ ρяαιѕє  
тσ тαкє тιмє тσ ѕнαяє  
тσ ℓιѕтєи αи∂ ¢αяє  
ιи тєи∂єя,αƒƒє¢тισиαтє ωαчѕ  
тσ ℓσvε ιѕ тσ нανє ѕσмєσиє ѕρє¢ιαℓ

σиє ωнσ чσυ ¢αи αℓωαчѕ ∂єρєи∂  
тσ вє тнєяє тняσυɢн тнє чєαяѕ  
ѕнαяιиɢ ℓαυɢнтєя αи∂ тєαяѕ  
αѕ α ραятиєя,α ℓσνєя,α ƒяιєи∂

тσ ℓσvε ιѕ тσ мαкє ѕρє¢ιαℓ мємσяιєѕ  
σƒ мσмєитѕ чσυ ℓσvε тσ яє¢αℓℓ  
σƒ αℓℓтнє ɢσσ∂ тнιиɢѕ  
тнαт ѕнαяιиɢ ℓιƒє вяιиɢѕ  
ℓσvε ιѕ тнє ɢяєαтєѕт σƒ αℓℓ...

Utau began to cry. "I wove woo Kukai!"

"Oh god.." Ikuto said

"Bloody hell..." Kairi said

"Why?" Nagi said.

I'm guessing the guys don't like seeing anything love or crying related. "Nagi..." I said, he looked at me with a I-really-don't-care look. Geez.

"Why don't you just ask him out again" Yaya asked,Utau eyes seemed to make a 'ding' noise.  
"Oh god..." Ikuto mumbled next to me

"WHY? CAUSE OF YOU YAYA!" She screamed and ran out the room.

"Utau.." Ikuto began hopefully he won't finish. "get a grip..." Utau began to tackle Ikuto but missed and ended up tackling some random at the door. Oh! Wait! Kukai.

"Oh....my.....ef...god..." Utau said. Kukai panicked, obviously having no idea what to do.  
"Aww...gee..." Ikuto said.  
"Ikuto chud up!" Amu said hitting him. *Amu Used Punch; Its not very effective*  
"Make me..._Amu_...Make me..." He teased

"How?" Amu asked with much stupidity.

"_Anyway you want_" She squeaked at his voice.

I looked at Kukai and Utau, Amu and Ikuto, Kairi and Yaya. Somehow...it seemed right. "Oh god...Kukais gone.." Utau began to cry. Stupid Nagi saying that.

* * *

**Koneko: Really short...but I hope you don't kill me ;_;**

**Ikuto: I will..**

**Koneko: Oh! Your only pissed cause your out the anime!**

**Ikuto....Shut up..**

**Koneko: Am I right?**

Ikuto: Don't question me, biatch

**Amu: *sigh* R & R**


	21. Ikuto has gagging problems

**Koneko: I can't believe it! This story gunna end soon, in exactly, 9 chapters.**

**Ikuto: Get over it.**

**Koneko: Ahem, anyway! Don't worry fans--**

**Ikuto: Fans? Like you have fans! I have fans, of course, being a Smexi BEAST!**

**Koneko: ANYWAY! Don't worry **_**folks**_**, I'm gunna be writing more stories!**

**Rima: Great, can't wait. *waves flag un-enthusiastically***

**Nagi: Yep.**

**Koneko: Okay I get it! Jeez, from now on, I write crack pairings then!  
**

**Utau: Oh GOD NO! **

**Koneko: Okay whatevers, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

So, this week we get to hang out with Kukai to hear his lovesick-ness. He kept mumbling stuff, and to make matters worst, GUESS WHO ELSE came along, Ikuto.

Amu and Yaya kept trying to comfort Kukai, enjoying the female attention obviously, Nagi had to make a comment "Kukai is a player.." Ah, Nagi, never learning anything.

"Oi, Nagihiko man! Watch your mouth!" Kukai said, trying to act tough but failing badly. Ikuto walked up to Kukai, he closed his eyes and then opened them. "Now, Kukai, No need to act all tough, lemme guess, you still love Utau right?" Kukai eyes wided, a blush crawled on to his face, well didn't he just look darling.

"W-W-WHAT?" Ikuto put his face closer to Kukais, not like in a yaoi way, but a sorta 'I'm better than you' way. "Just answer.." Ikuto said

"Yes.." Kukai mumbled, Yaya looked at him, she still probably never got over her little crush. She looked at Kairi, who was looking at her, it was corny.

Ikuto simply smirked at Kukai as he walked away, Amu followed Ikuto, "Hey, Ikuto?"  
"Hmm?" he said almost bored to fact that his 'were not in love' girlfriend was talking to him.

"Are you happy that your sister got over you?" Nagi and I stared.

"Well, duh." Ikuto said smugly. Amu glared at him, then Ikuto looked at us, Us being Nagi and I

"Well, just like lovey-dovey birdy wordys over there, I'm in love.." Amu blushed at him, we blush at him, "with tuna fish" Amu starting hitting shouting BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"I don't like tuna at all" Nagi said dumbly.

"Nagi?"  
"Need something, Rima-chan?" **[A/N Quote Episode 7 Shugo Chara Party]**

"Shut up" he pouted.

So, we decided to go to Utau's Studio, where she probably will be. Kukai went up to the doors and opened them, like fully BAM! You know?

Utau turned her head, "Oh, Kukai?" she looked puzzled "What are you do--"

Kukai cut her off with a kiss, a deep, passionate kiss. Amu and Yaya Awwed..Nagi and I stared, Kairi blush liked hell, Ikuto made gagging noises, Yeah, one happy family.

"K-Kukai-kun.." She said blushing. Kukai smiled at her. Iru and Eru were blushing, KusuKusu went off with Rhythm again, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia were dancing for some strange unknown reason, Pepe-chan was stalking Daichi, Yoru was...god knows. Yep.

So Utau and Kukai were a couple, it was blargish, they always held hands, looked in to each others eyes. Nagi kept looking at me, "What?"

"Nothin'"

"Since when did you use you slang?"

"Actually, never" The puck?

"You know the only two that ain't a couple?" Kukai began

"Its aren't" Nagi corrected.

"Whatever, Kairi and Yaya" Kairi blushed like hell so did Yaya, but Kairi's face was priceless. Nagi chuckled "Yeah.."

Ikuto joined in "So two shrimps make a baby shrimp?" Yaya didn't get it and Kairi blushed more. God, guys.

Utau and Kukai didn't stop being...a couple. It was strange and sweet but still not suitable for children under 15 years parental guidance is recommended you know?

The day was ending and everyone went their separte ways leaving Nagi and I alone. Thats sounds..Meh.

"So Rima-chan, Today was romantic.." He said pushing me againist a wall. He leaned in and kissed me. "Rima-chan, you know I'll always love you.."

"Yeah...Na-gi-hi-ko" I said smirking, I knew that we would soon leave Elementary, I just wondered about if our relationship would still be alive in middle school.

* * *

**Koneko: Rima-chan has issues..**

**Rima: With what?**

**Nagi: Everything**

**Koneko: I've been trying to keep Yayairi shippers happy!**

**Kairi: Your doing well, Koneko.**

**Koneko: Thank you! See someone who actually understands fanfictions**

**Rima: Sure**

**Koneko: Ahem...also guardian characters! I like ignored them!**

**Yoru: You sure did nya~**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia: *dances* R & R!**


	22. Truth or Dare Confessions

**Koneko: 8 more chapters to go..**

**Nagi: So, whats the ending?**

**Koneko: Shh! Infact, I've written all the chapters I just need to type them.**

**Rima: Oh great!**

**Koneko: Oh, shh~ Infact I can't wait to type them, and this contains somewhat fluff.**

**Rima: Oh joy.**

**Nagi: Yeah thats what the world needs, more fluff**

**Yaya: Yaya likes stuff!**

**Kukai: What?**

**Koneko: Okay.. Disclaimer Anyone.**

**Yoru: Koneko-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything in this chapter nya**

I went home and thought to myself, KusuKusu returned blushing, GOD! I don't even wanna know what Rhythm and KusuKusu do. "Rima-chan!" KusuKusu said all excited, I was too busy thinking about Nagi, its not like I think about him 24/7, but hey!

"Whats wrong, Rima-chan?" KusuKusu asked, I didn't answer, I didn't want too. I turned my head away from her, I mean, I guess I wasn't in the mood to talk.

Nagi and I would soon leave elementary, there was gunna be pretty girls in middle school right? Nagi would look at those pretty girls. "Rima-chan?"

I got ready for school, it was a week before elementary ended, for good. I walked downstairs to find my mother cooking...this was strange she bearly ever cooked.

"Oh Morning Rima~" I panicked, my mother is NEVER happy. I looked at her, she was smiling, wearing make-up something wasn't right. "Whats that smell? Mom! Are you wearing perfume?!" She giggled, "My I am, Rima, Likey?"  
"Since when did you getting into being a woman?" I wasn't amused when she twiriling around and winking, "Sweetie, I am woman!"

"Since when?" I asked, she got a little grumpy then.

"Oh Rima!" She pouted,

I made my way to school with an annoying KusuKusu, she kept talking about Rhythm making me more worried about Nagi.

Amu greeted me with a hug, which was slightly unusual, I normally thought that Yaya would do that, Anyway, Kairi was with Yaya talking about stuff and then Nagi walked in. "Morning Amu-chan, Yuiki-san, Sanjo-san, Rima-chan.." I looked at him, he smilied. He made his way over to me, I dunno why but I started to panic, Nagi bent down and kiss me and the lips. Amu squealed "AWWW You two are JUST soo cute!" Yaya giggled aswell.

"Yeah.." I mumbled. I felt like running, So, listerning to my inner self I ran out the door, leaving a very confused Nagi.

"RIMA-CHAN!" I heard Nagi call. I actually have no idea why I'm hiding. I mean its not liked I killed someone. Unless I did, like in my sleep! Anyway, I kept hearing my name and once again I wondered why I was hiding.

**NAGI's POV!**

Why was Rima-chan hiding? I dunno, but I must say she has advanced hide and seek skills. "RIMA-CHAN!" I tried again, Maybe this time she'll answer, I doubt it, anyway I'm still looking. "Yo its Nagi" I looked up to find Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I wasn't actually sure what to say, Ikuto and I aren't best buddies. "Hows the kiddy king?"

"He's in Germary" I answered, simply not looking at him.

"Oh," He looked up "Hows your midget girlfriend?" Once again, he asked with an emotionless tone. "Nagihiko!" I turned around to see Amu-chan and her four charas. "Ehh? Ikuto!" Something does amuse me, everytime Amu-chan sees Ikuto she has to scream his name. Mildly amusing. "Oh, _Amu_, Nice to see you too" Amu blushed, Yoru of course was nowhere too be seen.

"Lets all play Truth or Dare" Ikuto randomly said, Amu looked at him. He jumped off the tree which I still think is inhuman and not possible. "What about Rima-chan?" I asked, Ikuto smirked, normally when Ikuto smirks it means he about too;

1. Make a perverted comment about Amu-chan

2. Tease anyone around him making them blush and finally..

3. Make-out with someone

Now, for all you crazy fangirls and thinking 3 but number 2 happen. "Oh, how sweet lil' Nagihiko Fujisaki cares about his lil' wifey Rima _Fujisaki_" Amu giggled, I could tell that she was going too make a comment, I personally believe that shes been hanging around Ikuto too much, "Aww, look at Nagi all blushy!" My face felt hot, of course I was embarrassed, I'm a young pre-teen boy. Ikuto then grabbed Amu, she squeaked like literally. I heard a giggle, I turned around to see Rima-chan with a bright red face and tears, it looked like had been crying, obivously. "Oh, Rima-chan" I hugged her, I felt her shiver in my arms, I wondered what was wrong.

**RIMA's POV**

I cried more, I seriously felt pathethic, I mean Nagi was kissing my forehead, I heard Amu make an 'Aww' and Ikuto gag as usual. "Now tell me Rima-chan, would you like to play truth or dare?" I looked up and him, he was smiling. "Yes" I smilied sickly. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the Royal Garden. Amu and Ikuto followed slowly.

Yaya and Kairi were in the Royal Garden talking, "We are playing Truth or Dare!" Ikuto announced as he sat down. "I'll go first, Kairi!" Kairi panicked and looked at him nervously. "Truth or Dare?" Kairi looked around, "Truth" He mumbled. Ikuto smirked, and began to speak.

"Do you like Yaya?" Kairi's face turned bright red, Nagi chuckled, his throat vibrations made me blush. Kairi looked at Yaya, who was blushing aswell, she wanted an answer. "Y-yes" he mumbled, Ikuto laughed, Yaya blushed more, "Oh Ho Ho! Looks like little Kairi here has a new girfriend!"

"My turn then!" Kairi said whilst Yaya moved closer to him. "Joker!" Amu jerked up, "Truth or Dare?"  
"Ooo Dare!" Amu said suddenly excited.

"I dare you to make-out with Ikuto for 1 minute" Amu's face went bright red. Without a second to lose, Ikuto grabs Amu and pushs her to the nearest wall. We heard the noises, Kairi was blushing, Yaya covered her eyes, Nagi looked away and I just played with my fingers.

A minute later, Amu came back from Cloud Nine, she looked at Nagi and then me. Oh no, "I dare Rima too.." she paused and a smirk came to her evil lips "Kiss Nagi infront of everyone on Graduation!"

"And If I don't?" I asked wanting too challenging Amu, I don't think it worked.

"Ikuto will kiss you instead"  
"WHAT?" Ikuto shouted. Amu looked at him raising one eyebrow, probably some secret code. Ikuto suddenly changed his minded quickly "Err, yeah midget blondie I will!" I kinda panicked, Ikuto kissing me _could_ and will get very nasty. "Fine, I'll kiss Nagihiko on Graduation!" Nagi smiled "I'll look forward too it!"

I walked home with Nagi, he smiled at me, like a creepy old man. "Ew."  
"Ew?" Oops, I know this was gunna end terrible-ly. Yeah, I speak great Japanese.

* * *

**Koneko: God, I really need to write longer chapters..**

**Nagi: Yeah you do! Since this is ending!!!**

**Rima: **_**Yeah Koneko!**_

**Koneko: SHHHH!! Anywho, check out my profile re-done, even thought its not done!**

**Ikuto: Hmm, thats very interesting.**

**Koneko: I hope you can all forgive for this crappy short chapter! I promise it'll be better in the next 8 chapters with a suprize!**

**Yaya: Yaya knows the suprize!**

**Kairi: What?**

**Koneko: Shh! R & R**


	23. Temari?

**Koneko: YO! NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Nagi: Err..okay..**

**Rima: Kinda short..**

**Koneko: Shh!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I'm not even in it.**

**Kukai: Or me..**

**Utau: Or me..**

**Amu: or me..**

**Yaya: Or--**

**Koneko: OKAY! THEY GET IT!**

**Kairi: Koneko-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara or any other anime/content in this chapter.**

* * *

Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew.

Why did I say that? I mean, there are sooooooooooooo many other words and I said 'ew'! Is 'ew' actually a word? His hair blew in the wind, which personally now, I hate wind. "Ew? Really, Rima?" Nagihiko laughed, not the usual 'I've-got-a-perverted-plan' chuckle, a normal laugh. Well more like--ROFL but hey! "Ew.." a tear came down his face, from laughter. It was slighlty distrubing but, a rare, funny sight. "O....k....a....y..."  
"Don't extend the word 'Okay' Rima!" Nagi pretty much, shouted at me. I could just stick out my tongue, but Nagi would make a perverted comment, no wonder he has been hanging out with Ikuto.

So, I decided to walk home with Nagi. You know, the usual. "So, Rima-chan, this looks like your house.."  
"Thats because it is!" KusuKusu said proudly. Rhythm gave her a odd look.

"Er, okay, bai-bai" Kusu followed me into my house. I quickly got changed into my Pjs. Waiting for my mother to come hope I watched some Naruto.

Suddenly my mother literally made the door open with her foot and screamed "HELLO RIMA-CHAN~ HOW ARE YOU?!" Now, I'm pretty sure my mother is on drugs.

"Err, good."

"GOOD! I'll start with dinner, BUTTER CHICKEN! ITS INDIAN!"

"Yay?"

"Rima-tan, your mother is freaky" KusuKusu whispered. My mother was singing, it was creepy. "Mom, why are you, so..happy?"

"OH, I got a promotion and I know my daughters future husband!" Uhh, okay. A promotion, wait...husband. "WHAT? NAGIHIKO!!"

"I never said him" she laughed. I grumbled, evil mother. You know that I've been using the word evil alot lately? Ha.

After the weird tasting chicken dinner, I decided to go to bed. Cause I'm lazy. KusuKusu was giggling at the whole 'Oh-your-marrying-Nagihiko' thingy. I got into to bed but I couldn't sleep. Cause I kept seeing this pink light. "KusuKusu?" She was asleep, I sighed and walked to the light, and then soon noticed something, NEVER WALK TO THE LIGHT!

"Rima-tan?" I hear a famliar voice, not Nagi.. it was girl-ish. "Rima-tan, are you awake?" I suddenly remember the voice..

"Temari..." She giggled, it was her! Does Nagi know shes hatched again?! "Hello, Rima-tan."  
"Does Nagi know you've hatched?!"

"No, he doesn't." She looked away, I was very confused. "Rima-tan, please don't tell Nagihiko I've hatched you see..." the next six words shocked me, "I want to be your chara"

**NAGI's POV**

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

**RHYTHM's POV**

Temari is gone man! Like, away! She just hatched and left! Its so freaky! She just smiled and made the 'be quiet sign'. I've tried to wake Nagi up, but hes a DEEP sleeper. I've even played with his loud phone ringtones. God, so I've decided to make a plan!

Wake Nagi From His Deep Slumber To Get Temari Back!

or WNFHDSTGTB for short. Uhh.. thats not very short! Anyway, so I've shouted into his ear a couple of times, didn't work. Man if only Termari was here, then she would know how to wake him up! She knows the 'special secret'. "OH MY GOD RIMA IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" ... I waited. NOTHING! This man doesn't care if his girlfriend is about to end her life. Grr! There has to be another way!

I thought about the other way, I wasn't the smart chara, Temari was. I sighed and went back to my egg, to sleep. Maybe Nagi will notice in the morning.

_The Next Morning.._

Nagihiko HASN'T NOTICED. Worst of all hes sick so hes...asleep. Uhh, yeah. I'm just gunna go find her myself.

So, I started to look around, no-Temari. This is annoying. I'm useless, well, I'm awesome. Then I saw someone who could really help, well actually, they couldn't. A dog? Was I thinking right? Uhh, I'm just gunna go home man!

Why is Nagihiko sick? Why has Temari gone? Why is the rum always gone?

These questions can't be answered right not, but I will get one girl! One awesome spy girl! One girl whos very cute! And she is...

* * *

**Koneko: I'm evil~! How many cliffhangers!?! Also short chapter AGAIN! But the next one is very cute..well...atleast to my cousin.**

**Rhythm: It was like all about me?!**

**Koneko: Yeah, I wanted to try someone new..**

**KusuKusu: What about me?**

**Koneko: Idk.**

**Nagi: All I did was sleep and be sick?!  
**

**Rima: Teehee!**

**Koneko: R & R**


	24. On the hunt

**Koneko: 6 chapters to go **

**Nagihiko: Really cause this seems endless.**

**Koneko: Well it isn't, idoit.**

**Rima: Hey! Don't be rude!**

**Koneko: Sowwy. :C  
**

**Ikuto: Don't listern to her, shes gone off me and you Nagihiko, shes fallen in love with Kukai..**

**Kukai: Huh? What?  
**

**Koneko: OHHMEEGASHH! KUKAI!**

**Ikuto: *Sigh* Koneko-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any other content in this chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**Rhythm's Side::**

So, I'm actually looking for her, but I can't find her. This horrible!! Wheres my pretty,cute KusuKusu?! I know, lets go to Rima's house!! Its only.. a few minutes..

_**A few minutes later..heh..yeah..**_

"TEMARI! TEMARI!" I kept screaming, and with my luck I found Rima's house.

I flew through the window hearing random screams of "HIDE DAMMIT OR I'LL STUFF YOU IN A EGG MYSELF!"  
"Hullo?" I heard a voice, I saw Rima and KusuKusu who were now just smiling like a bunch of lovesick drunk clowns who were high from smoking. Not that I know what that looks like..

"Hey dere ladies..err..just wondering if I could you know...umm...if you could.."  
"YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" KusuKusu said tackling me to the ground.

"KusuKusu..._dear_...I wasn't gunna ask you to marry--"

"NO NEED TO BE STUBBORN!" KusuKusu shouted at me, this was awkard man! If I broke this girl's heart then god knows what will happen to my precious hair, oh, my lovely hair.

"KusuKusu.." Rima mumbled, almost as it was a sign for something, heh, women..

"Oh, right, so, um, Rhythm why are you here?" KusuKusu asked acting as if she didn't just tackle me to the ground---well---bed.  
"Well, umm, do you where Temari is, shes hatched again and shes missing.."

"NOPE!" Rima and KusuKusu said at the same time, smiling ever-so-Innocently. Suddenly Rima's phone began and all we heard was Nano Desu screaming out of the phone whilst it leaped from the table and knocked something over.

"Err," Rima grabbed the phone, "Hello?" Her eyes wided, I don't know why,

"Thats shocking really..no sorry I don't--nope, why would I? Yep, that was a silly idea, okay, bye now.." She hung up. "Rhythm, sorry I can't help you niether can KusuKusu, okay, bye now! Go back to Nagi.." She literally slapped me out the window...

**Rima's Side:: **

"Wha?!" I manged to choke, she smiled. . . Temari wants to_ my _chara?! Isn't she like in love with Nagi?! "_M-m-my chara_?" Even KusuKusu was shocked.

"Yes, Rima-chan, your chara.." She smiled at me, I could of fainted, wasn't she sooo in love with Nagi that she WOULD NEVER leave him!?! "TEMARI! TEMARI!" Temari's eyes wided, and she muttered one name that I didn't want to hear---"Rhythm!" KusuKusu looked at me, I knew he was coming here so I grabbed Temari and grabbed KusuKusu's egg, "HIDE DAMMIT OR I'LL STUFF YOU IN A EGG MYSELF!" Temari hid behind me, and soon went into my pocket.

"Hullo?" I asked the 'vistor'. I smiled at Rhythm and he pulled a face at me like he had seen a lovesick drunk clown who was high from smoking...err, where did I get that idea?

"Hey dere ladies..err..just wondering if I could you know..umm..if you could.." I gave KusuKusu looking saying distract him. KusuKusu suddenly leaped on Rhythm screaming..

"YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" I shot a look at Temari telling her to leave the room and she quietly left,

"KusuKusu...dear..I wasn't gunna ask you to marry--"

"NO NEED TO BE STUBBORN!" KusuKusu shouted at him. I mumbled her name, as a sign that Temari was gone.

"Oh, right, so, um, Rhythm why are you here?" KusuKusu asked. Rhythm twitched but began to speak,

"Well, umm, do you where Temari is, shes hatched again and shes missing.."

"NOPE!" KusuKusu and I said at the same time, suddenly my phone started screaming stuff at me.

_Auau Auu Auu Auau Auu Auau  
Auau Auu Auu Auau Auu Auau  
Auau Auu Auu Auau Auu Auau_

Boku wa Hanyuu, domo shimasu  
Boku no sugata wa miemasen (Nano desu)  
Zutto mukashikara koko ni imasu  
Dakedo Rika shika shirimasen (Nano desu)

"Err," I quickly grabbed my phone before it destoryed my whole room, "Hello?"  
"Oh, Rima, Hi, its Nagi, you know your hot boyfriend--" He started to cough, yeah, hot. "Well, guess what Rhythm's missing and Temari's hatched!" _Ef. _He knows. "But, Temari's gone aswell.." _Ef. _"Do you know where she is?" _Ef. Ef. Ef. Ef. _

"Thats shocking really..no sorry I don't--nope, why would I?"

"Oh, yeah, probably a silly idea to ask you--"

"Yep, that was a silly idea, okay, bye now" I hung up. I needed to get Rhythm out my house.  
"Rhythm, sorry I can't help you niether can KusuKusu, okay, bye now! Go back to Nagi.." and I slapped him, and Rhythm blasted off again *ding*. Heh. Nice.

"Rima-chan, is it safe?" Temari mumbled.

"Yeah, but Temari, I can't accept your 'offer' " She look sad,

"I can explain everything, but just let me do one thing..."

"What?" I looked at her she smiled,

"Chin, Ton, Shan"

_Poing._

**Nagihiko's Side::**

I wasn't sick anymore, but I noticed something.

Rhythm was gone and Temari..

HAS HATCHED? But she was gone aswell...

I gunna call Rima.

"Hullo?" I heard Rima say, I explained everything but she hung up quick. I wonder why, oh well!

**[A/N: I skipped the phone call C:]**

I decided to leave my bed, and go see Rima. Just at that moment Rhythm flew in,

"Don't go to Rima's house! Shes a devil! Satan's step-daughther!"Okay, maybe not..

* * *

**Koneko: Alright! Okay! Done Done!**

**Nagihiko: Err, do you like cliffhangers?**

**Koneko: Ya.**

**Rima: A Chara Change?**

**Koneko: Ya.**

**Ikuto: Am I dee smex?**

**Koneko: Na.**

**Kukai: Am I dee smex?**

**Koneko: YA! *hugglez***

**Amu: Err...R & R ?**


	25. Not Lost, But Found

**Koneko: Hey people, this chapter was re-written and extended.**

**Rima: Extended?**

**Koneko: Yup, when I ended this chapter it seemed, in complete...**

**Nagi: So its longer? **

**Koneko: Pretty much..**

**Ikuto: *Yawn***

**Koneko: *Slap***

**Amu: Heh, lol.**

**Ikuto: *kitty voice* But, but, Amu-chan..**

**Amu: *Huggles* Poor little koneko-chan!**

**Ikuto: Win!**

**Kukai: Whats happening?**

**Koneko: KUKAI! *grab and huggles***

**Kukai: Why are sooo obsessed with me!?!**

**Utau: *Devil Aura***

**Kukai: Koneko-chi does NOT own Shugo Chara! or any other content in this chapter!**

* * *

Two flowers appeared on my cheeks.

A fan appeared in my hand.

And, much to _everyones_ suprize, I was acting all lady-like.

"This shouldn't be happening, shouldn't you be all, BLARG!" KusuKusu screamed.

"My my KusuKusu you are a becha becha*"

**[a/n: all slang will be translated at end of chapter :D]**

SLANG? I was using slang?!

"Now wheres that dabo* Nagi-kun?"

Temari was giggling, I guess there was a side... a _strange_ side to Temari that we didn't know about.

I couldn't stop myself, seriously, it was so weird, kinda like KusuKusu Character Change, I would randomly go all:

"BA-BALANCE!" So yeah..

"Oh Nagi-kun is a very Ikemen*!"

KusuKusu and Temari giggled as I walked down and then suddenly..

_Poing_

"Temari! How could you do that?!"

"We will make a great team, Temari!" KusuKusu said high-fiving her, great. I'm stuck with two weird girls. I guess mothering came early

* * *

So I took them to the park, but I saw a famliar face.

Nagi!

"Uh Oh.." Temari hid behind me **[A/N: Temari didn't bring her egg *shot*]**

"Oh Rima-tan!" Nagi waved at me with Rhythm. "Graduation is coming up pretty soon, hey? Looking forward to it?" He was smirking, a **clear** happy _scary_ smirk.

"Umm..yeah totally!" Smooth Rima, very smooth.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Nagi asked, looking at with very _suspicious_ eyes.

"Nup." KusuKusu poked his face, I have no idea _why. _Maybe she thought that she could distract him? Meh.

"KusuKusu what are you doing?--stop poking me.." Before you know KusuKusu and Nagi are literally gone all bitch on each other. "Well stop talking then--"

"Stop talking? Is that all you got_ midget_?"

Rhythm sighed and went over to me, Temari squeaked. "Aw, man how did this happen?"

"Don't even ask me...cause I have no idea.."

"Started with a poke.." Rhythm then poked my face.

"Rhythm.." *poke* *poke* -slap-

"Whats wrong with you woman?!" Rhythm sobbed, I rolled my eyes, _boys_.

"Are you two done..._yet_?" I asked as Nagi and KusuKusu looked at me,

"She started it.." Nagi said pointing, god, its like theres this new illness called

'Lets-Act-All-Babyish-Like-Yaya' or LAABLY for short.

"Well I'm ending it!" Crap. I'm a mother! Well, not literally but everyone acting like kids! I have four kids!

Once again, not literally.

"But Rima-_tan_," Nagi pulled the evil 'I'm-a-cute-puppy-dog-don't-hurt-me' look.

"Rima!" KusuKusu was now throwing a fit. Temari was still behind me. Was she scared of Nagi?

"Temari" I whispered.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Why do you want to be my chara?" At this point Rhythm had joined in the 'I'm-better-than-you-at-shouting'. The funny thing is, random passers are giving Nagi weird looks cause he looks stupid. Ahem, normal people can't see charas..

"Why do you want to my _chara_?"

Nagi, Rhythm and KusuKusu looked at me.

"Thats strange.." Rhythm started, Nagi looked at him. "I sense Temari!" Nagi literally--LE GASP-- and pushed KusuKusu out the way ("Hey what was that for?!" KusuKusu shouted but he ignored her.) "TEMARI? Where?!"

I looked at Temari who was having a panic attack.

"Very close to here.." Rhythm then looked at me, straight at me. "Near Rima.." Err, since when could he 'sense' Temari?! Before he couldn't or maybe his 'sense' powers were destoryed by KusuKusu random...marriage-ness.

"Near Rima?" Nagi questioned. He raised an eyebrow, damn him for being smart.

"Rima, is there something or...some_one_ your hiding..?" Ef.

"N-no!"

"_Yes_." I heard a faint voice, Temari..

"Huh? T-Temari?" Uh..god..she flew over to him and smiled.

"Well that lasted long.." KusuKusu noted.

"Wait, Temari? Why did you want to be my chara!?"  
"Too see if you were right for Nagi-koi!" Wait..what...she used me?

"Wow, you truly are _evil_.." She giggled.

Sigh, why must everything slightly related to Nagi be so evil?!

* * *

We had to prepare for graduation. Which meant it would be easier now that Temari was back and Nagi could character change and scream at kids with a weapon. Nice.

Yaya and Kairi were ever-so-nice and helped us too. The only problem was...they weren't really helping.

Amu kept yelling at the kids who dropped the paper.

Yeah life was good. But graduation was in 6 days less than a week! Meaning which that I was gunna graduate, I was gunna be in middle school with Amu and Nagihiko

We would see a HELL of alot more Kukai **[A/N: YAY! Uhh sorry C:]**

Great.

"Yo," Great join us, _Ikuto._

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted. Ikuto rolled his eyes, and jumped off out the window, (seriously thats inhuman!)

"Why is always..TSUKIYOMI IKUTO or IKUTO! Seriously what happen to a nice, Oh hello there Ikuto or Hiya!" True though I mean everytime Ikuto comes its always

"OHMEGOD IKUTO!" or "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!"

Poor guy.

"So, Rima, looking forward to that kiss?"

"No.."

"But c'mon its me! Atleast you'll be a better kisser than Amu--OW! Thats my foot!"

"I'm quite aware!" Amu hissed through her teeth. Like a cat, Ikuto would like that.

"Oh yeah_ prove _it then, prove that your a better_ kisser _than blondie!" Amu leaped at Ikuto, poor children who were just here to help...they saw to much.

"Uhh God.." Nagi mumbled.

**Hooray for lost of innocent! **

"Why must everyone be perverts?" Coming from Nagi there, doesn't make sense. Nope.

"Says you Mr.I'm-the-newest-pervert-on-the-block!" Smirk...oh god.

"Oh, but you luuuvee the perverted side of me, you adore it, I bet if I went perverted now the only thing you would think _my darling_ would be _Ohfehmuawoos…"_

"N-no way!' He raised an eyebrow.

"ORLY?" Wut?

"Don't.."

"ORLY?"

"Seriously don't do that--"

"ORLY!?"

"For god sake Nagi-kun stop!"

"Gee, you could of said.."

"I did!"

"Oh,"

Amu and Ikuto...had...stop..being together they watched us.

"Well blondie," Ikuto 'began' "Your gunna have to prove yourself to beat that kiss!" Amu and Ikuto smirked at each other. A weird couple, atleast she isn't dating Tadase so we don't all that blushy sparkle crap!!

**[A/N: Admit, that fluff made you sick DX]**

"Uhh, Ikuto I don't wanna kiss you.."

"Sure, everyone wants me even Kairi over there! Hey Kairi! I betcha wanna kiss me!" Kairi shook his head violently so much that he looked like he was trying to get his head of his neck, Ikuto winked made a 'ding' noise. Yaya giggled.

"What about you Nagihiko, wanna kiss me?"

"Dude, your sounding very gay at the moment.." Nagi commented,Ikuto shrugged, Amu eyed him down.

"I'm not gay I had _sex_--" Amu covered his mouth. Sigh, love?

Yeah their love is strange like stubborn _little arses_. Heh.

"Yo," Err, join the _couple love_. Yeah Kukai and Utau arrived after the whole _'mis-understanding' _they've become the most fluffy, lovey-dovey sick to **YOUR **stomach.

Uhh, love...?

"Seriously, this school is _MESSED_ up, who lets randoms, well in this case Kukai _isn't _random, but still, WHO lets any person in the school?" Nagi questioned, no-one seemed to answer until.

"Hello!" Err, god. Tadase's uncle, better known as TSUKBAKA?! came in. Nagi eyes wided, yes he was a very weird man who had an obsession with cats, therefore Ikuto.

"Oh god, Amu..hide me.." Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Ikuto-kun" Ikuto's next words sounded something like this:

"_Shitfuckcrap_" Yeah, _lovely_ language.

"How are you, my favourite koneko-chan!!" Ikuto took a step back, Amu was holding back laughter as was I.

"G-great, brilliant, fab--"

"Thats VERY good, say, I haven't seen you in awhile!! Why don't we hang out?!"

"Oh GOD no!" Ikuto jumped out the opened window, Amu waved good-bye!

"I'll miss you!" She shouted as broke down into laughter.

"Rima-tan, I think Ikuto took that well..." Nagi mumbled. Kukai and Utau were laughing their ass off--LMAO!

"Aww, my brother is soo cute!" I felt the bro-complex coming on--with _Utau._

"Hey! Don't say that!" Kukai pouted. Utau laughed more.

"'Taww Kukai-koi!" Then they hugged--oh my god--their more fluffly crap than TADASE and AMU! Remember those days? Yeah so do we, god even Rikka threw up. Not literally.

"_I love you Amu-chan_" God I would shoot him *BANG* you know?

But enough about him, I was gunna be a big girl! Well maybe I would grow! Oh well, Utau and Kukai were together, Amu and Ikuto were together, Kairi and Yaya _should _be together. Yeah life was great..for now.

* * *

**Okay, Ready to translate slang:**

BECHA BECHA _Slang_ used to describe a "chatterbox" or a really noisey converation

DABO insult referring to your intelligence, like "complete idiot"

**IKEMEN** Translates into something like "very handsome man" or "hot guy"

The slang is called Jiko. Yeah.

**Ikuto: Wow.**

**Koneko: Yeah wow! You better be inpressed, see this chapter was re-written! **

**Rima: Hmm, interesting..**

**Nagi: Yeah, very.**

**Koneko: R & R**


	26. Olives

**Koneko: New chapter! SORRY for the delay!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, you should be.**

**Koneko: Don't be mean**

**Rima: Get on with the story!**

**Koneko: Whatever, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA CAUSE IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE WRITTING CRAPPY FANFICS ;D**

* * *

Ikuto came back, Luckily _he_ was gone.

I can't say _his_ name, so I'll just say Tadase's Uncle has left the building!

Yaya was actually helping, sort of, if complaining about kids is helping.

Kairi was still sitting down, enjoying life.

Utau and Kukai were kissing whilst kids pretended to throw up.

Nagi was actually enjoying cleaning up. Freak.

I stood there, doing completely nothing.

You know, the usual.

"Temari, can you cook me something?" Rhythm asked,

"No."

"Taww, you suck sis!"

Rhythm and Temari, strange charas.

"Rima-chan! Rima-chan!" KusuKusu poked my face,

"Gee, what?"

"Why does Nagi-kun like cleaning?!"

"Simple hes half female.." Ikuto answered from a distance, damn cats and their hearing. Yoru nodded his head in argeement.

"I heard that Ikuto!" Nagi screamed. Damn men and their hearing.

"Thats nice!" Their shouting at each other from across the hall, seriously boys are stupid.

"So, Rima-chan!" Amu walked over to me, winking she said "Should we get out of this hall before _he_ returns"

" I don't wanna.." I mumbled, Amu grinned and then shouted_ very _loudly.

"OH THE REASON YOU DON'T WANT TO GO IS BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PERV AT NAGIHIKO!" Everyone in the hall looked.

Nagi smirked.

Ikuto snicked.

Kukai and Utau made 'Ooooooo'-ing noises.

Amu ran away.

Yaya giggled.

Kairi glasses blinded five children.

"Did I hear that correctly Rima-tan?" Nagi asked,

Run little children.

"Nup,"

"I'm pretty sure I did.."

"Nup,"

"Oh, your saying I'm wrong?"

"Nup,"

"You can't 'nup' to everything.."

"Nup,"

"RIMA!"

"Nup?"

"Say Nup one more.."

"Nup..?"

A smirk came across his wicked lips.

His stupid wicked '_ikemen_' lips.

"I would hate do to do something scary infront of these kids..."

And then before he could get all 'scary' I pretty much screamed,

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE DINNER AT MY PLACE?!"

Slightly shocked by the question, (and most likely sound of it too).

He laughed nervously,

"Where did that come from?"

"My mouth.."

"Pfft, fine..." What is he, a moody teenager?

His mother might come in his room and say

_"Is there anything you want to talk about?"_

Gaah! Horrible THOUGHT!

Saaya came running in

"WHAT?!? THAT MIDGET WON HIM?!" or her, continue.

"Err...yeah.." Nagi mumbled.

"WHY!? BUT IT IS I, THE GREAT SAAYA YAMABUKI, I AM THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE SCHOOL! OH MY GOD-- KUKAI-SAMA!" Saaya screamed and hugged Kukai,

Lets just say Utau got pretty pissed and it ended in a bloodbath.

Yeah, thats a nice way to put it.

So therefore after another long day at school I invited Nagi home.

Woot.

Walking home is a torture,

Its more of a torture when a certain person won't stop talking about how he hates _olives._

"The texture blahblahblah.." Thats what I heard, I nodded, just to look like I was listerning.

I walked until FINALLY my lovely house appeared.

"Err, we're here!"

"I know,"

"Stalker.."

So I entered my house and found my mother...

as usual.

"Oh Rima-chan and..."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You."

Nagi gulped;

"H-Hello .." Nagi said quite pleasantly.

My mother eyes narrowed more.

What happen to the "NAGI'S SUCH A NICE MAN!" Crap?

Then she gave a grim smile.

"Your _Nagihiko_, how _nice_!"

Nagi eyes wided.

My mother is creepy.

"How long are _you_ staying?"

"For dinner, mother" I said quietly.

Oh, this will be fun!

"Whats for dinner ?"

"Something with olive..I hope you enjoy it"

She smiled with grim... ness.

Nagi turned his head and looked at me,

his eyesbrows were raised.

He was SCARED of my mother.

I giggled.

"Rima-chan.." he muttered.

"What? I invited you, to be honest even I'm not sure why shes acting so, umm--"

"Grim?" Nagi interupted.

"Yes, grim" I said.

He rolled his eyes as he sat himself down at my table.

I heard my mother snicker.

It was truly distrubing.

"Ta-da~! Olive pasta with olive oil sauce!"

Nagi gulped, "L-lovely!"

Woot.

Nagi slowly eat the 'pasta'.

His eyes wided.

"Yum-Yum! Or as the french would say_ Miam Miam_!"

My mother's 'grim' smile returned.

"I thought you would like it, Nagihiko, since you love _olives_, I hope you eat it _awl _up."

How did my mother know that Nagi hated olives...?

The way my mother said 'all' was slightly scary.

"I will, yum yum, right Rima-chan?"

"Sure." I added dully.

"So, Nagihiko, why did you steal my daughter innocent?"

Nagi spitted his 'yummy' pasta out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" He choked.

"You heard me--"

"Mother!" I squeaked, literally.

"Rima, darling this doesn't concern you,"

However, it does.

"So Nagihiko, how is life as a clever, _evil_ boy?"

Nagi was now choking.

" I think you've got it wrong--"

"I haven't my dear, you stole Rima away from me quite some time ago!"

Nagi stood up.

"Listern to me, Rima came to me by choice, because shes madly in love with me!" He was smirking.

"Oh is that so?"

"Indeed it is..."

So people fighting over me, thats strange.

"Hm you see this is a problem, how about we let Rima decide..."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Errr..."

"Don't be shy honey, put this boy in his place..."

"Rima darling, you know what to do..."

"Errr, why can't you just stop fighting..?"

"Yes; it is very immature,"

said Nagi trying to sound mature.

I'm not gunna bore you with the facts of dinner,

But, I shall tell you in brief detail,

Mother smiled grimly.

Nagi stuffed so much olive in his mouth he turned green,

I sat there, feeling really...awkard.

Nagi left shortly afterwards.

"Well, he seems nice..."

My mother commented.

"And your graduation is soon, correct?"

"Yerp,"

Middle school, yay...?

* * *

**Koneko: More crap about middle school, filler chapter, main thing happy next chapter.**

**Ikuto: Filler...chapter...?**

**Koneko: Yep R & R**


	27. So, it all ends

**Koneko: Sorry, but guess what?**

**Rima: What?**

**Koneko: Err, well. . .**

**Nagi: What?**

**Koneko: Well, this chapter is the last.**

**Rima & Nagi: WHAT!**

**Koneko: Well, the story would drag on to long so yeah**

**Rima: r____r bleh.**

**Nagi: Wutevas.**

**Koneko: I don't own Shugo Chara! etc. ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up,

Today was it, the big graduation. I was hoping Nagi had forgiven me about my crazed mother.

It would have, it _should _of.

Notice I called him it? Yeah. . . no.

I got up and got changed, the usual.

Put on my guardian cape. . . for the last time.

It was creepy, to think . . . no more queen.

URR THATS IT I'M WALKING TO SCHOOL!

I stepped out the door (after brushing my hair/teeth and eating breakfast).

giving a quick "mwah" to my mother.

Nagi caught up with me,

"Hey there," He said. Simple really, flashing a smile.

"Hi, err. . . we're graduating today!"

He winked, "I know."

Annoying.

_At School._

The hall is all ready,

We're ready.

Waiting for our call.

"Joker chair - Hinamori Amu-san" Amu stepped forward, waved at me.

"King chair - Fujisaki Nagihiko-san" He blew a kiss. I saw him get his award.

I saw his fangirls cry - PFFT, whatevas.

"Queen chair - Mashiro Rima-san" Whatever you do, don't trip. . .

. . .

I fell over,

FUDGE! My skirts gone up.

Oh lordy lord. I stood up, noticing a Nagi-in-a-fit-of-laughter.

A-OMG-Amu.

Slightly pervy Kirishima-kun.

Uhhh can my life get any worst?

"NICE KNICKERS RIMA-TAN!" Thanks, Ikuto.

Just Thanks,

"IKUTO SHUT UP! I'LL EAT YOU!"

Ahh, the Tsukiyomi siblings, perfect.

I walked with my diginity (which, was err. . . not alot!)

After. . . sadly.

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

All I'm hearing.

"Rima, err. . .L-O-L!" Thanks, great boyfriend.

Then he stared

"Oh bugger it, it has to be done"

Then he kissed me,

The longest, softest kiss I've ever known.

"Nagi. . . that was. . . ."

"Perfect"

"NO! NOT MY RIMA-TAN!" And Kirishima-kun ran off.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

**The End**

So as billy shakespeare said, "Forsooth and verily all endeth happily in the kissing department"

Probably

Or something?

What do you think?

I'll be the last to know.

* * *

**I kept it short, I am sorry. But I will be busy busy busy.**

**So I had to shorten it.**

**I didn't want too, but you know.**

**LIFE**

**Anywho. This was my first storry**

**First chapters - CRAP!**

**:)**

**Thank you. Everyone. ^^**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
